Odalisque
by Ingenue Kitsune
Summary: Kagome has moved out on her own, no clue where her life is going, not to mention she's so nice that everyone just walks all over her. And then, there was Sango, the wisecracking beauty who strolled into her life. And Inuyasha is hiding something. Yuri K/S
1. Burning

I think I will be hated for what I am about to do. If this isn't your first time here, you will have realized by now that I have rewritten all of this. Again :D For those who have already been reading this, the name of it will change soon. It will no longer be called **Odalisque **(There is a much better story line involved in the new story, which I will post with this same title once it is finished), but this will be called something else. Something boring, just like the story :D _I'm open to suggestions_.

Why did I even start writing this? It's complicated. I get wrapped up in my own life and I just start writing without a game plan, writing just for the enjoyment of it. There is, however, a new story coming up that I think everyone else will enjoy a little more :) I will give no details now, but the new one has a riveting plot. Really :D That being said, I will finish this monsterpiece shortly, and thank you all for sticking with my procrastinating ass :D

**DISCLAIMER**: This is the first and only time I will say it. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. The plot, however, and extra characters, are a figment of my imagination alone. Enjoi!

* * *

**Chapter One: Burning**

I tapped my foot impatiently on the gas pedal of my 1991 Mercedes Benz, careful not push the engine forward. The red stop light glowed over the sea of people crossing the street. I grit my teeth. I was late for the third time this week. Not terribly so, but enough to get me reprimanded for sure. Even if I had been sadistic enough to run over the people in front of me, which I wasn't, I'd still be in the same amount of trouble when I got there. I shrugged the thought off, for the light turned green in that instant. If I get fired, I told myself, it won't be the end of the world. I'll find another job.

Le Clique wasn't my first choice. I wasn't one for fashion, for keeping up with the never ending trends. No, I would rather spend my days at a quiet little bookstore, or better yet, as a teacher… but that first job doesn't pay enough to get me through college, and, well… you have to finish college before you can be a teacher. I sighed, albeit dramatically. What was I doing? The same thing I had been doing for a year, I told myself. Drive to a job I hate, contemplate the life I want… or rather, the life I don't know that I want yet. An endless circle, on and on. Where was my _life_?

I knew better than to pray to God for guidance, I thought bitterly as I was stopped by yet another red light. I don't believe in God. My mother would whip me for that, seeing as how I was raised in a shrine. When she was done screaming my ear off, grandpa would chase me with a broom. And I would be forced, literally _forced_, to go pray at the shrine. My mother wasn't cruel or judgmental, but she didn't joke around about faith. That was my problem, she told me when I dropped out of college--I didn't have enough faith.

But it wasn't that at all. I was full of faith at that point, but I had no _joy_. Nothing to get me motivated in the mornings, tired from a shift at Le Clique, out of coffee because I was broke. What option did I have? It was either college or my job, and my tiny, roach-infested apartment I nicknamed 'the Hole' was much more accommodating than the shrine. I would rather die than go back, under the watchful eyes of my mother, threatening to throw me on an antidepressant at the first frown. I was at a crossroad. I could go back to college anytime, I told myself. I just wasn't happy enough yet. I wasn't comfortable enough yet. I hadn't found my _self _yet.

The light turned green, and I floored it. My car jerked forward, groaning as I pushed it to sixty. Five more minutes to Le Clique. Five more minutes to hell. Hell… my mother was so certain I'd get into heaven. I am not a bad person. It is difficult for me to be cruel to anyone, even people I dislike. I help everyone, always with a tender, caring smile. I am told that I am a good person, but that's the only reward I'll ever get for this. So, if I truly believe that this life is all I'll have, no reincarnation, no heaven… then why can't I motivate myself to do the things I want? I groaned, playing with different scenarios I had endured with that same tender smile.

One of Tokyo's many, many shopping malls loomed ahead of me. I parked in the lot carefully, not bothering to lock my poor little car. It wasn't worth much-- a piece of junk I'd bought from an American who had come from overseas. It ran, dependably if not smoothly, and that was all that mattered. No point in spending my savings on a big, nice car. I didn't even have much of a social circle to show one off to-- not that I was much of a show off anyway.

I stared at my sneakers as I ventured through the mall. Maybe I would get lucky. Maybe Acacia wouldn't be there, maybe Mallory would be in the back and I could clock in without a confrontation in front of customers. I passed the sports stores, the food court and music stores. I didn't look up until I arrived at Le Clique, the fancy, yet urban boutique nestled in the middle of the mall. No such luck, I thought as I caught Mallory's stern gaze. I glued my eyes to my sneakers.

"Kagome, you're late again." Why did she have to say it like that? I know. I know, I'm late. Despite the obvious, I blushed, refusing to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, Mallory. It won't happen again." Mallory sighed. She knew it was a lie. Of course I would be late again. The night shifts here were hell-- I had the circles under my eyes to prove it. "You always say that Kagome. You know if Edward hears about this, he's going to fire you."

My eyes jerked up to her face, frantic. I didn't like this job, but I didn't want to lose it. Sure, I could find another one, but… I was comfortable here. Too comfortable. It sucked, sucked, sucked, but the money was good. It would be difficult to find another job so close to my home. "Please, no! I need this job, Mallory… please!" I hated my voice. It sounded worse to beg. Whiney. Frantic. Mallory seemed to hate my begging more, because she held up her hands, shaking them at me. "Chill out, I wouldn't tell him. Besides, you're the reason we have loyal customers. No offense, but no one else in this city is dumb enough to be as polite as you."

I laughed, just a bit of sarcasm showing through my sunny disposition. "Not many people in this city were raised on a shrine with broom-ready mothers, either." Mallory laughed quietly. She was a pretty woman. Older than me, in her late twenties. She was typically Asian, with round cheeks and warm, honey-almond eyes. She wore glasses on the edge of her nose. She was kind, most of the time, but not one to shirk her duties as an assistant manager. "That's true," Mallory sighed, "Just try to be on time more often, okay?"

I nodded to her, about to thank her vehemently, but she had already left the counter to greet a customer. I smiled at the customer too, friendly as always, and then ran to the back to check the morning stock. Japanese people, or at least, responsible, respect-driven Japanese people, are hardly ever late. I shook my head. Maybe I was the exception to that rule. Or maybe, just maybe, I was a bit immature. Ditzy. That's me: Kagome… always friendly and delightfully ditzy.

"Hi, Kagome." Damn it, I cursed to myself. Acacia. I forced my grimace into a full blown smile, turning to greet the head manager of Le Clique. "Hi, Acacia. How are you?" It made me sick to look at her smile. It isn't real, just as generic and plastic as the rest of her. Her face was always painted on perfectly, a mask of deception. She reminded me of a doll-- a perfect, perfect doll. Achingly beautiful, with high cheekbones, pale skin, long blonde hair, strikingly blue eyes… but she was mean as hell.

"Oh," Acacia moaned in a tinkling sweet soprano, "I'm dreadful! Some homeless man was sleeping by my car this morning. I had to call the police. That's why I'm late. Edward doesn't care if I'm late anyway, you know, but still…" That's because you're sleeping with him, I thought sarcastically. How disgusting. I tried to remember to smile, even though I was repulsed. Seriously, to call the police on a _homeless _man? Can't say that I'm really surprised. This is, after all, Acacia. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said kindly, "But, I'm glad you're here now." Lying is a sin. But I don't believe in God anyway.

"Yes, of course you are. I'm not." Acacia laughed melodiously, the perfect example of everything I hate in this world. Cruel people had everything. Beauty, money, power. Acacia had those things. Acacia was cruel. Deliberately. "Well," Acacia stopped abruptly, as if she had heard my thoughts, "Edward informed me this morning that you've been late a lot. He says if it happens again, you're fired."

I tried to control myself, but I could still feel my cheeks flare red with anger. Perhaps Acacia would think it embarrassment if I looked at my shoes. I tried that. "I know," I said, perfectly apologetic, "I just…" Acacia interrupted me with a sniffed, "Forget it. I won't tell him you were late, but you have to pick up my slack today, if you know what I mean." Acacia said the last part as if she were explaining something to a stupid person. Of course I knew what she meant-- it was no different from any other day. I did all of Acacia's work without complaint.

I almost did complain now, but I hushed myself quickly. Now wasn't the time to complain. A year ago-- that was the time I should have complained, if I chose to complain at all. Acacia was the reason I had to drop out of college. I'm pretty sure I could have managed the courses doing just _my_ share of work-- but covering Acacia's full-time position and my own had made college impossible. Acacia didn't have to blackmail me into doing her work. She knew I would do it anyway, out of the goodness of my heart. I smiled at her, then, making sure it looked genuine. "Of course, Acacia! You know I have no problem with helping you out. Thanks so much!"

She pinched my cheeks childishly. "That's my girl. Well then, you'd better get to stocking so you can finish the books." I nodded, again with a smile, and turned back to my work. I folded a plethora of shirts and pants, listening as her heels clicked across the hardwood floors. I sighed in relief when I couldn't hear them anymore. She was probably going to get a manicure, which was her routine almost every other morning.

"Kagome!" I might have sighed in frustration at being distracted from my work again, but this time an involuntary smile sprang to my lips, a song entered my heart. I turned towards the voice, grinning. "Hey, Miroku!" He was already all over me, hugging my waist and kissing my hair. "It's lovely to see you darling! Oh, my…" He grabbed my hand and held it close to his face, examining it. "Kagome Higurashi! Your cuticles are _horrible_!"

I laughed. I knew Miroku too well to be embarrassed. Miroku was just Miroku-- Flaming gay and always flawless. At least, I thought in contrast to Acacia, Miroku was nice looking and a nice person-- Most of the time. He was the self-titled Queen Bitch of Tokyo. He had never been cruel to me, so I often didn't understand the title. "Aw, when do I have time to do my nails, 'Roku?" He sighed. "Sad little thing you are. I'll come over tonight and do your nails. We'll watch _Gone With the Wind_ and cry together. You know, girl stuff." He popped his hip out playfully, smiling at me hopefully. How could I resist? I needed some good in my life.

"Sure," I caved, "Right after work. Pizza?" He gasped theatrically. "Pizza? Oh my gosh, _calories_, 'Gome? No! I'll cook dinner. I'll get off before you anyway." I shrugged. "You know I never have anything in the house. I always do takeout." It was true. I didn't have time to cook. It was a thousand wonders I didn't weigh a _thousand_ pounds. Or, did I eat last night? I couldn't remember. He rolled his eyes again. "Yes, I know. You're very thin and you have baggies. I'll take care of those for you, too. I'll go to the supermarket, kay?" I smiled again. "Sure." He smiled back at me, positively dazzling. Very cute and feminine like. I needed to change the subject. My life was depressing, and I wanted no part of it.

"So how's Inuyasha, Miroku? Is he still being mean?" Miroku jumped up to sit on the checkout counter, playing with his earring thoughtfully. "Of course he's still being mean! He's my Yashie-bear, though. I always forgive him." I laughed sarcastically. I didn't care for Inuyasha much. He was a good guy, overall, but his temper had made Miroku cry on a number of occasions. "I still think he's a jerk. And he eats like a pig. I can't believe he's gay." Miroku laughed. "Well…"

"Miroku! Get your gay ass off the counter, you _fruit_!" Miroku screamed girlishly and jumped down from the counter, only to smooth out his jeans and salute sarcastically. "Aye aye, management." Acacia glared at him then turned back around to flirt with a customer. Miroku looked at me, evident dislike in his perfect features. "Damn, I didn't know bitch-face was here. Oh well. Ta-Ta, 'Gome. I'm off to work." I thought Acacia was gone. I should've figured she'd stop to check out the meat market. Huh.

"Yeah… see ya, 'Roku." And he was off to the back, probably to steal more clothes. I couldn't help but giggle. Miroku was my only friend, the only friend I had time for. I was grateful to have such a caring companion. If I had never come to work at Le Clique, I may have never met him. That reason alone made me glad I had come here. I busied myself with the clothes again, pricing and marking down the various street wear as needed. I let my thoughts drift.

Miroku was a wonderful cook, so tonight would be a good night. I had been aching for a home cooked meal, and his manicures always made me feel better. I could survive _Gone With The Wind _for him. Only for him. I was so sick of that movie-- I knew every word, and yet, I still cried at the end. How silly. A sucking noise, something slimy sounding coming from behind me made me spin around. I suppressed the urge to gag. Somebody's child was wiping boogers on the new shipment.

I stepped towards the kid calmly, with a smile on my face. I love kids. They only know what they are taught. They are innocent until corrupted. In my kindest, most motherly voice I said, "Sweetheart? Please don't do that…" I'd get him a tissue, and find his mama. Hopefully, she wouldn't be rude. I sighed. This was going to be another long day. The kind that drug out endlessly, burning away every piece of my sanity. That was exactly what my life was like now. I was burning-- burning slowly into nothing. I'd kill for a cool glass of water… figuratively speaking, anyway.

* * *

By the time I got to the mall, I was dragging my feet. I hated to go to the mall alone and I hated shopping even more. I was, however, in desperate need of new clothes. Tokyo whistled by all around me, strangers pushing in opposite directions, ants, they might as well have been, because in their haste, they all looked the same. I tried to examine the faces around me, tried subconsciously to find any girl who seemed pretty at all to me. Sandy was worried.

I haven't been dating lately, haven't been meeting new people. My parents, Sandy and Becca, could always tell when there was something wrong with me. I had been asked out a number of times the past few months, and I had declined each date. At first, I thought maybe it was all a hoax, that maybe I was slipping away from lesbianism, slipping away from something I had always felt so comfortable in… but that's not it. I'm just not connecting to anyone right now. Not since Yura. I shut my mind down on her name, recoiling from the pain it caused. I didn't want to think about her. She wasn't the only reason I wasn't dating right now. Kohaku…

My kid brother has never ceased to amaze me. I would have brought him with me today, but he was off with the rest of the soccer team celebrating a big victory. He was already a junior in high school, and soon would be graduating. Another year, and he'd be an adult. I didn't want to miss his school years now. I didn't miss anything with him since dad died five years ago. I promised to take care of him, and we had been blessed to be adopted by such wonderful people.

Sure, Sandy was on my back about the sports store a lot lately. I'd been late, but I didn't think it was such a big deal. Who on earth would get up at the butt crack of dawn to buy cleats? Apparently, psycho soccer moms with a lot on their plates would. Sandy yelled and even threatened to fire me, though I knew she wouldn't. I'm awesome. I'm smooth talking, charismatic, warm. Customers love me. To say that I am cocky would be an understatement. I bask in who I am. I love myself.

If it's one thing I'm not, though, it's ungrateful. Sandy and Becca ended up being the best thing that could have happened to Kohaku and myself. Even though my parents are lesbians, I had no idea how they would react when they caught me sneaking girls into _my_ room. My parents weren't exactly typical. I can still remember Sandy saying, "You should invite a girl to dinner to meet your parents before she sneaks into your bedroom! It's rude."

Of course, Kohaku had stayed with our mothers after I graduated. I wanted to stretch my wings, so I ventured off to college, got my own place. It was a good thing Sandy and Becca made Kohaku happy, because even though I would have tried my best to take care of him, I couldn't have. I couldn't keep a goldfish alive while I was in college, let alone take care of a hormonal teenage kid. Sandy and Becca had been lucky with that, though-- Kohaku was perfectly polite.

Damn it, I was doing it again! "Stop worrying about Kohaku," Sandy told me, "We're his mothers, you are his sister. Go do things a normal girl does!" Like dating, drinking, dancing, college. To hell with normal. I was nothing similar to normal. Clothes, I reminded myself. I needed clothes. Maybe new clothes would make me feel better. I turned my swagger up when I knew I looked good, and no one looked good all the time in ratty old sweats. My favorite jeans had holes in the pockets now. I couldn't put this off any longer.

I took my eyes off my sneakers and started looking around for promising stores. I hadn't been to this mall in a while, so maybe there would be something new here. I glanced at a few sports stores, but immediately turned up my nose. I had enough sweats to last me a lifetime. I needed real clothes. Jeans and tees, dress shirts, that sort of thing. A new pair of sneakers wouldn't hurt either. Maybe some new underwear. I fiddled with my MP3 player, cranking the music up, drowning out the sounds of the busy mall I shopped.

I'm so picky when it comes to clothes. I turned my nose up at several stores and found myself standing in the food court. I was halfway through the mall with nothing to show for it. Sandy spoiled me for the past five years, so I wasn't going to wear just anything. Whatever I wore had to represent me, it had to say something about 'Sango'. And, judging by the way I looked now, it was no wonder that I didn't take any girls up on their offers for dates. I don't deserve a date, judging by the way I look now. I got no swag.

I chuckled to myself, strolling out of the food court and into the second half of the mall. My eyes continued to scan the stores, and now I stopped to look at one I hadn't noticed before. The clothes were urban, lots of funky designs. Street wear. I glanced at several t-shirts that looked promising. I liked it. I'd go in. My eyes stopped suddenly, halting on an employee, I assumed. She was folding and tagging clothes neatly, and some guy was behind her, whispering things in her ear, making her laugh. He was flaming gay-- That didn't take me a moment in blue hell to realize. He kept jumping up and down, giggling at his own jokes while the female beside him was all but rolling with laughter right along with him.

Her smile caught me off guard. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white, nicely accented by her olive skin. Her face was cute, heart-shaped, but feminine enough to suggest elegance. She looked tired, but even so, her eyes shocked me the most. I felt my mouth drop open as I realized they were blue. My heart was suddenly experiencing a very discontenting pressure. Something long dead in me flared to life. This girl was… _hot_.

Her gaze suddenly flickered to meet mine. She smiled kindly, almost looking embarrassed. For what? For laughing? I smirked at her, only managing to turn up one corner of my mouth. My entire being shied away from her. I darted away from the window, embarrassed. I couldn't go in now. Not today. For one, she caught me staring at her with my mouth open like a fish. That was utterly humiliating. And secondly, I was not about to talk to the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my ratty old sweats. I _hated_ looking like a complete ass in front of beautiful women!

Something told me I was overreacting, but whatever made me run had gotten me to my car in record time. Maybe I'd go have pizza with the boys after all-- wait until next week to pick up some new threads. And maybe, just maybe, when I looked my best and I had myself under control, I would go talk to the pretty girl in the boutique. My cheeks burned suddenly with an emotion I hadn't felt in a long while-- but I ignored the burning for now. Pizza. I needed to talk to Inuyasha.

* * *

:)


	2. Coincidence?

**Chapter Two: Coincidence**

I was about to, quite literally, collapse when I walked out of the mall. All the other stores had long since shut down, leaving me and a few security guards alone. I inhaled the night air deeply, reveling in the cooling of my lungs. I felt slightly feverish, but it was probably just exhaustion. The breeze felt nice on my skin. It woke me up, somewhat. My moment of peace was shattered momentarily, when I though of where I was.

Tokyo had it's perks. There were places in Tokyo that never slept. There was always something to do, some bright light flickering all through the night… but that was a drawback this evening. I have always loved the moon. It's beautiful. Everything seems much nicer in the dark, and when illuminated by the moon, the earth seems ethereal--holy somehow. Night is my safe haven. When I step out of the mall into the night, the moon is the first thing I always see. I always cast my eyes to the sky, almost as if I'm thanking God for being set free. I'm not free, though. And I don't believe in God.

I can't see the moon now. The buildings are too tall and the air is too thick. As always, I wasn't surprised to see my car in the same spot as it was this morning. I wasn't shocked when I slid into the tiny seat and realized everything was exactly as I left it. That was a perk to looking poor-- if you looked poor, you weren't worth stealing from. I was glad the American I'd purchased the car from had installed a CD player. This model usually only came with cassettes. I popped in one of my favorite Cds and rolled the window down as I drove, trying to stay awake long enough to make it home alive.

My thoughts returned to the moon as I drove home. I could see it peeking around a building now and then. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, my thoughts once more returning to 'what if?' What if I quit my job tomorrow and decided to travel? It was something I wanted to do desperately. I want to go somewhere special, where the nature lies unhindered by the filth of human hands. I bet I could see the moon in a place like that. I bet it would make my skin glow pale. I bet the earth would look divine, just like I remembered it back when I was a kid.

I live in one of the most crowded cities in the world. There's never time to slow down, never any time to stop! I absolutely loathe it, though I wouldn't complain about it to anyone. I would never let anyone know about this breathtaking sadness wrapping all around me, all around everything I used to find beautiful. I don't want anyone to worry. Mostly, I find a small amount of contentment in saying that what I have and what I do now is all I can do at this time. When will my future begin? At least, I thought, when I go home it's quiet.

Not tonight, though. I couldn't help but smile as I imagined my best friend at my house in a little pink apron cooking me dinner. I liked my solitude, but Miroku's smile always reminded me that there just might be something more in this world. There are friends I have yet to meet… and I am very lonely. I keep reminding myself that no one in this city could possibly be nice. Don't get my hopes up, much. Miroku is the nicest person I've ever met, and even he goes on the flip side sometimes. Maybe that's just an excuse. Am I wrong?

Thankfully, the drive wasn't a long one. I didn't know how much more of my depressing thoughts I could stand. It's no wonder I didn't have many friends. I didn't have much to talk about unless I wanted to complain. Thank whoever lived in the sky for Miroku. I parked in the lot of my apartment complex and locked my car doors. No point, really-- there's nothing to steal except the car itself and a few CDs. Though I like my car, I really wouldn't mind if it got stolen. Then, I could use my insurance money to get something better. Hah. Only in my dreams.

I walked up the stairs, taking deep breaths, trying to be cheerful for Miroku. As I neared my apartment door, the smell of something delicious reached my nostrils, and my mouth watered in anticipation. Geez, how long had it been since I had a good meal? My stomach growled ferociously. I felt like a starved animal. That was a good analogy for me… a starving puppy, ready to be kicked.

I pushed the keys in the door and turned the knob, and then leaned against it. Nothing happened. The door wouldn't open. I sighed. I did live in a crappy apartment. I leaned back again and took a deep breath, and then I shoved all my weight into the door, breathing a sigh of relief when it gave way. "Roku--"

"Eep!" A girlish scream filled the apartment, and salad seemed to be floating in the air like snow. Miroku was staring at me, eyes wide with fear, hands over his heart… a bowl and what was left of the lettuce upside down on the floor. I laughed. I laughed uncontrollably. "Kagome," Miroku chided, "You know better than to scare me like that! You better be glad I bought more lettuce! Oh, Jesus…" I finally ceased my giggles and dropped my keys on the table, moving towards the bowl of green on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. Let me help." He slapped my hands away. "Don't worry bout it. Inuyasha always tells me I scare easily." I rolled my eyes. "At least he got one thing right." Miroku sighed. "I'm going to let your insults on my boyfriend slide tonight, but only because I know you are stressed." I laughed lightly. "He's really alright. And you're right. I'm sorry. I have been stressed lately." Miroku left the lettuce and stood as I stood, and then he took my hands. "Darling, go sit at the table, and I'll take care of this. Go on, now. Shoo."

I gave him a thankful look and took all five steps that led to my tiny kitchen. I slid into the chair and sighed for the millionth time that night. My feet were aching, and so was my back. Didn't I have any off days coming up…? "Now, no arguments about going to sleep early because I know you're off tomorrow." Oh. Good. "I'm glad you keep track of my schedule. If I didn't have you, I swear I'd be working everyday." He sat a plate in front of me and poured me a glass of wine.

"I'm not supposed to have that, you know." He laughed. "You'll be twenty in another month or so, so what's it matter?" I did love a good glass of wine. I sipped it and took a bite of my dinner. It was my favorite. Homemade lasagna. It was hot and burned my mouth a bit, but the flavor was excruciatingly _good_. "This is delicious!" He smirked at me. "I know. Here, have some salad. It tastes great with the wine." Miroku was an angel, a natural homemaker. He was the perfect guy. Too bad he was gay. I sighed.

"Is something wrong? Tell me all about it." I frowned at him, angry with myself for letting my perfectly sunny demeanor slip. "Aren't you going to eat?" He shook his head. "No, darling, I've been snacking all night. You think I keep this weight off with yoga alone? Besides, I bought gelato for later." Mm. Ice cream. "You're perfect, Miroku. Inuyasha better appreciate you. What's he up to tonight, anyway?" The thoughtful twisting of Miroku's earring began again. "He went out with some kids tonight. Some soccer game thingy. He was worn out, so he said he was going to bed and he'd see me tomorrow."

"Is he still coaching?" Miroku nodded. "Yeah, he really loves those kids. I wish I could have a baby for him." A pang of jealousy twisted my stomach, but I ignored it, laughing instead at the thought of Miroku as a mother. "Inuyasha would be a pretty cool dad, huh? And you'd be the perfect mom." Miroku sighed, his eyes glazed over in a dream-like state. "Yeah. I was thinking we'd adopt sometime in the future." I nodded, sipping more of my wine. "That'll be good for you. You deserve kids. I can't imagine you changing a diaper, though." The dream gaze faded. Ha_ha_.

"Ew, Gome, don't ruin it!" I giggled slightly and kept eating my dinner. Gosh, I really love lasagna. I love wine too. Mm. But even the good food couldn't keep my mind completely away from the jealousy. Miroku was a bit older than me, but he was already prepared to settle down. He had someone who would be there for him always. And myself… I had nothing.

Again, I chastised myself. I didn't have anyone because I wasn't _looking _for anyone. I couldn't help that the men of Tokyo had no spell over me or something. All in all, I thought men were disgusting. Miroku was an exception because he was gay, always clean, always friendly and funny. Inuyasha… well, he wasn't as _polished_ as Miroku, but he was a good guy, too. They deserved each other.

My dinner was almost done when Miroku pulled me out of my self loathing, mentioning something I thought had been forgotten this afternoon. "So, that girl in the window was _so _cute today." I coughed on the last bit of my lasagna. "What girl?" Miroku laughed. "You know, the one with the long brown hair? She was _really _cute. She was giving you the eye, too. Did you see that blush? She was so _adorable_!" I blushed myself, though I wasn't sure why. Of course, I knew what girl he was talking about the minute he mentioned her. I hadn't forgotten her face.

"How do you know it was a girl?" I tried helplessly. She _had_ looked a little boyish. Miroku turned to grab my empty plate, giving me an 'Are you serious?' look. "I know, honey. And _you _know too. She was too pretty to be a boy." Of course I knew that. She had nice eyes. I couldn't be sure of their color because she was so far away, but they were light. Maybe honey colored. And Miroku knew me too well. He saw through my pretenses more than anyone ever had.

"Why would she be giving me the eye, Miroku? You're probably wrong. Maybe she was looking at you and she just looks like a lesbian." Miroku laughed. "My gaydar never fails, Gome. You know… never mind." I looked up at him, suspicious now. "What?" He twirled his earring. Somehow that was irritating me. "Miroku, what?" He laughed nervously. "It's nothing. Anyway, what happened with Kouga?" I shivered, recoiling at the memory. Disgusting.

"_Nothing _happened with Kouga. We just stopped seeing each other after high school." Miroku sat down, twiddling his thumbs. "Why? Just wasn't your cup o tea?" I leaned back in my chair, fighting to find nice enough words to describe Kouga. "He was a good guy overall, he just… he was really… he just wasn't my cup o tea." Miroku laughed. "Seriously, though, Kagome. You haven't dated anyone in a while. What's up with you?" I shrugged. "I'm just working a lot, Miroku."

"When was the last time you got laid?" I spit my wine out, a blush going full rage on my face. "How can you ask me that? Like I said-- I've been busy!" Miroku giggled, and then shook his head. "Fine. Let's watch _Gone With the Wind_. But just in case you change your mind, I'd get that chick's number." I blushed, if possible, an even darker shade of red. "Miroku, I don't like girls like that." He laughed. Damn his laugh. "Of course, Gome, of course."

I frowned while he bustled about, getting nail polish and lotion, putting the tape in, getting the ice cream. Seriously, him suggesting that I date a girl! I wasn't gay… was I? I shook my head. No. There had to be another reason. There just weren't any guys worth going after in Tokyo. Yeah. That was it. Maybe I'd find one in Italy, or Greece, or… I sighed again. Who was I kidding? I decided to dismiss the subject, decided to ignore the itching in the back of my mind. It was girl's night and I was getting my nails done.

I was about to settle into an evening calm of giddiness when something else occurred to me. Sanura, my oversized housecat, was nowhere to be found. She hadn't greeted me at the door as usual.

"Miroku," I said carefully, "Where's Sanura? I haven't seen her since I got home." He turned to me then, freezing midway in the freezer, blushing and looking as though he had done something bad. His expression would have been cute under another circumstance.

"Miroku. _Where_. Is my cat?" He was playing with his earring again. "I maybe sort of kind of… locked her in the bathroom?" At that moment, a mournful yowl echoed down the tiny hallway. "Miroku Houshi! I'm going to _kill_ you!" I hated for her to be locked up. Had she eaten? I ran to get her out of the bathroom, dead-set on scolding Miroku again when I got back. "But Gome," he shouted at me, pleading, "She was getting on the counter again! I was _cooking_!"

* * *

"Oi, Sango! What's the matter with ya?"

I shook my head slightly, turning to glare at Inuyasha. For an idiot, he was pretty insightful. Our conversation had died down, and my thoughts had gone elsewhere while I sipped my beer. Had he asked me a question? "Nothing, you moron. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha took another sip of his beer, shrugging. "You've been acting weird for the past few months now, and you're even weirder today. Where the heck do ya go when your eyes get all far away like that?"

I sighed, leaning back in the recliner. The soccer team wrapped the celebration up at ten and I had said goodbye to Kohaku. An hour later, here I was with Inuyasha, not ready to go home yet. Why? "I've just been working a lot, that's all. So where's Miroku?" A slight blush tinted Inuyasha's cheeks for a moment, but he covered it up by downing the rest of his beer. He was so freaking macho. "Eh, he's visiting with a friend tonight. He'll be home in the morning." I sipped my beer slowly. I was still full of pizza. I tended to overeat when something bothered me. Inuyasha must have noticed.

"It's nice that you guys trust each other so much. That you can go your separate ways, and still know who you're coming home to. Girls these days don't understand that." Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, I was about to ask you why you weren't dating, but I don't blame you. Girls irritate me, too." I frowned at him before chucking a pillow at him. He swatted it away easy enough. "It's not that! It's just…" Inuyasha chuckled. "Look, Sango, I'm sure all girls aren't as crazy as Yura. She in the insane asylum now, ya know." I grinned, despite the pain. It's where the crazy bitch belonged.

"It's not about her. I just don't feel like dating lately. Been working too much I guess." Inuyasha sipped his beer thoughtfully. "Not getting back on the man train, are ya?" I shook my head, the grimace already in place. "No way. I just haven't been paying attention to my love life lately." I sipped my beer again, reassuring myself. "Don't ya find anyone attractive? Been laid lately?" I blushed, shaking my head. "You know I haven't got time to sleep around, Inuyasha. Besides, I'm not in the mood for that drama. And, you know…"

I trailed off, wondering if I should share the story about the girl in the mall today. It seemed private, somehow, and there really wasn't much to tell. I didn't even talk to her. "What," Inuyasha pressed on, "What is it?" I sighed, caving in. I didn't keep secrets from Inuyasha. He was my best friend. "There was one girl I saw today. Beautiful. It was like, bam, it just hit me. Like lightning. I haven't seen a girl lately who even remotely piqued my interest, and then there _she_ was. I didn't talk to her, though."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at me. "Why the hell not?" I couldn't fight the sudden flush of pink on my cheeks. Again, I debated on whether or not to tell him. I was usually so careful with my emotions. I rarely went out on a limb with girls, never the one showing the first interest. It was easier to protect myself that way. I didn't want to scuffle with Inuyasha, though. I was more than a little drunk and his prying would irritate me if I let it drag on. I caved again.

"I was looking for clothes at the mall and I saw her through the window. I was in raggedy sweats! There was no way I was going to talk to her like that, and she looked up and saw me staring, so I ran away like a coward. Happy?" Inuyasha chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he cracked the lid off another beer. "Oh really? Chicken shit." I blushed angrily and threw another pillow at him. "I am not _chicken_, Inuyasha! I just… I dunno. What does it matter to you anyway?"

He had swatted the other pillow away effortlessly. Damn demon hand-eye coordination! I had one more pillow left on the couch. It would probably be used shortly, though, since Inuyasha seemed hell-bent on irritating me to death with his stupid questions. I would have to find more ammo. Inuyasha wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

"So how hot was this chick," he said, avoiding my question, "Giant boobs, that sort of thing?" I rolled my eyes. Yep. That pillow was going to come in handy. Time for more ammo. I chucked it at him one more time, this time clipping his beer bottle. He sipped it hastily when it started to fizz up. "Oi! No beer abuse!" I rolled my eyes, chugged my beer. Grabbed another. "So?" I looked at him over the length of the beer bottle. "So what?" Inuyasha sighed.

"So what made her so special? Why were you ogling her like a moron?" I sipped. "I dunno, man. She was just… beautiful. She had really pretty skin, blue eyes. She had a really, really nice smile," I babbled on, taking advantage of my drunkenness, "I didn't stare too much at her figure. Huh." Something else occurred to me, something I hadn't thought of. "Hey, you might know her! I think Miroku was standing behind her, now that I think about it. I didn't pay that much attention to him. I was just like, whoop, there's a gay guy. That black hair, though… it might have been him."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at my stupid assessment. We lived in Tokyo. There were a lot of black-haired people around here. Nonetheless, he pondered my realization quietly, staring at the ceiling for a moment while he thought. "Eh," He finally said slowly, "Was it at Le Clique?" I thought back, trying to remember. What was the name of the store?

"It was just passed the food court. The sports shop was a few stores back." Inuyasha nodded sagely. "Yup, that's the place. Miroku works there. Blue eyes, you said? Was she Asian or White?" White? No. Her skin was olive-toned, beautiful. "She was Asian. Japanese, I think." Inuyasha nodded again. "Good. Well… I don't know about that." My interest piqued. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha shuddered. "The white girl there, her name is Acacia. Miroku's always talking about her. Major slut, major bitch. Sleeping with the manager, I hear." He sipped his beer again. "And the Asian girl," I pushed, both dread and hope filling my heart, "What about her?" Inuyasha frowned, and the dread overpowered the hope. "That's Kagome."

Kagome…? So that was her name. My insides sizzled with pleasure at learning her name before she knew mine. "What's with your tone," I caught on, burning with curiosity again, "What's wrong with her?" God, if she was worse than the Acacia girl, I was glad I didn't talk to her. "Kagome? She's actually really nice, I guess. People walk all over her all the time. Miroku won't shut up about her. His BFF forever, he says."

I laughed a little. Inuyasha imitated Miroku when he said the last part. Inuyasha wasn't done, though. "She's really _sweet_. Hard working, lives on her own and everything. She was raised at the Higurashi shrine." My heart sank. Little to no chance of her being gay, then. A shrine. Bah! "Miroku says she's a lesbian and doesn't know it yet." I leaned back casually. I didn't even realize I had been on the edge of my seat. "Why does he say that?"

"She hasn't dated anyone for a while. Not since high school, and she's about twenty, I think. We don't really get along. I guess it's because she's really protective of Miroku. Thinks I'm an asshole. Which is really unfair, because we've only met a couple times." I laughed again, somehow giddy with the fact that Inuyasha irritated her. "Inuyasha, you _are _an asshole. Anyway, I'm jealous. I haven't met Miroku yet. He's never home when I come by." Inuyasha shrugged.

"He works a lot. He's off this weekend, so maybe you'll get a chance to meet him." I nodded. So her name was Kagome, and she worked with Miroku. Huh. Small world. It didn't surprise me that I hadn't recognized him. His pictures were in Inuyasha's apartment, but I've never met him in person. I wondered if I'd ever meet Kagome, get to talk to her. Would I talk to her? Usually, I didn't talk to girls after I embarrassed myself in front of them. But if Kagome was Miroku's BFF as Inuyasha had said, and I was friends with Inuyasha… wasn't it likely that we would eventually meet? Part of me hoped so. I sipped my beer.

Inuyasha yawned, and I suddenly realized how late it was. "I should get out of here," I said quickly, "You need to rest. I know those kids wore you out today." Inuyasha downed his third beer and wiped his mouth. "No and yes. Those kids wear me out, but they don't mean any real harm. And you, you're staying here. That's your sixth beer." Sixth? Geez, I hadn't noticed. "Okay, cool. Can you set your alarm? I have to work tomorrow." Inuyasha nodded, yawning sleepily. "Sure thing. Matter of fact, I'll bring it to ya. You know where the kitchen and bathroom is," he said sarcastically, "So I don't expect you'll be bothering me anymore tonight."

I grinned. Inuyasha lived in a small apartment, just like most of Tokyo's residents. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Goodnight." He started to shuffle away tiredly, but I stopped him. "Hey! You didn't tell me why a girl catching my eye was any of your business!" He turned to me slowly, blushing as if he were about to tell me something embarrassing. "Look, Sango," He said irritably, "No offence, but you've been a real drag lately. You're not happy and it's grinding on everybody's nerves. What's even more sickening is that you try to cover it up. Poorly. It's getting old."

I blushed, wondering if I could die if the blood kept rushing to my cheeks like it had today. It wasn't natural for me to blush. It felt odd. "I'm sorry," I told him quietly, "Mom's been saying the same thing. That I need to date." He rolled his eyes. "You do. You're no fun when you're not getting any." I glared at him resentfully and slammed my head down on the couch. I was too drunk to have this conversation. I might expose myself with embarrassing, drunken tears.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. He chuckled again, shuffling away tiredly once more, bumping into the wall and cursing as he went. I sat up on the couch, too uncomfortable to sleep. Good thing, too, because a moment later, an alarm clock came flying out of Inuyasha's bedroom, followed by a comforter and a pillow. I caught them all easily, of course.

I worked at a sports store for a reason. I loved sports, and I was good at them. I shouted at him one last time for being an ass, and then mumbled a thank you under my breath. I knew he'd hear me with his stupid demon ears. I adjusted my makeshift bed and then fell back on the couch, kicking off my shoes in the process. It was almost twelve, and I had to be up at five to open the store. Damn it all. And damn me, for the dreams that followed my drunken sleep.


	3. Beginning

**Chapter Three: Beginning**

Honey brown. That's the color of her eyes. I was back in Le Clique, but it had changed, somehow. Miroku wasn't standing beside me making me laugh. I was alone, there in the store with all the still merchandise, all by myself. She was there, looking through the plate glass window again. I could see her in vivid detail, so now I knew that her eyes were a lovely shade of honey. Uncommon, for Asians. They were so _light_…

I watched, breathless as she smirked at me. She didn't run away like she had yesterday. Instead, she just stood there, watching me. There was something predator-like in the way she gazed at me, and my blood sang for her, a prey wanting to be captured. Heat flooded my belly, spread through my thighs. What is your name, I wanted to ask her. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of this woman who looked every bit as dangerous as a man.

She opened her mouth, as if she were going to tell me the answer to my unspoken question, but all that came from her lovely lips were sharp, ringing sounds. I blinked, annoyed by the sound as her image was whisked away in the back of my mind. Why did I feel tired all of the sudden? What the _hell _is that obnoxious ringing? I blinked sleepily, forcing myself to a sitting position. Miroku protested from the other end of the couch, kicking me in the face.

"Kagome, answer the freaking phone already! _Gosh_." His voice made me aware that I wasn't dreaming anymore. What _had _I been dreaming about, anyway? I knew one thing. Miroku and I were going to have to stop falling asleep on the couch. I was tired of getting kicked in the face every morning he stayed over. I glared at him from my end of the couch and picked up the phone, the source of the annoying rings.

"Hello?" I cleared my throat. "Kagome? Are you awake?" Crap. It was my mom. "Yes, mama, I'm awake. What's the matter?" Mama Higurashi sighed on the other end. "The shrine is swamped this morning and Souta needs a new pair of cleats before practice this morning. He's already gone to school and I… I just don't know what to do! Could you go get his cleats for me?" I almost said no. Almost. I was tired. Exhausted. I had been working all week and…

"Mama, go get some more of those charms! They're selling like hotcakes!" Grandpa. I sighed. "Of course, mama. It's no trouble. Where is it again?" Mama sighed again, but this time with relief. "It's the one off Shitama and Cho. Souta wears a size thirteen. White, Kagome, they have to be white! I'll give you the money for them when you come to see me." I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me over the phone. "Of course, Mama. It's no problem. I'll see you sometime today, okay? Love you. Bye."

I hung up the phone as awareness slowly leaked back into my brain. My grandpa had still been yelling in the background when I hung up the phone. The shrine? Busy? But why? It was never busy before. I wonder what changed…? I glanced at the clock nonchalantly, wondering why I was so tired. Dang. It was just passed five in the morning. I went to sleep two hours ago! Why was Souta leaving for school at five in the morning? Why was the shrine busy at five in the morning? Was the sports store open at five in the morning?

What was so important about today? I rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, Miroku was sitting up, sleepily patting his hair. He smiled at me tiredly. "I heard the whole conversation. I'll make you some coffee, you jump in the shower." I smiled at him. "You don't have to do that, Miroku…" He waved his hand at me. "It's nothing, doll. Besides, I'm the one who kept you up all night. I forgot _Gone With the Wind _was so long…" I laughed, then swung my legs over the couch. "Okay. I'll leave the door unlocked in case you want to brush your teeth." He nodded and got up too, moving towards the kitchen.

Sanura yowled hungrily. "Be quiet, you silly kitty! You got me in trouble last night…" I smiled groggily and stumbled to the bathroom. I turned the water on and stripped my clothes off quickly. It was always either too cold or too hot in the apartment, never in between-- and right now, it was freezing. As soon as steam poured out of the shower, I stepped in, letting the hot water wash away all my sleepiness. My mind began racing as I woke up, just like it did every morning. I went over the directions to the sports store, dinner last night, work all week…

But why the hell was today so special? This one detail eluded me. Miroku walked in the bathroom at that time and turned on the water in the sink. "It's just me brushing my teeth, Gome." I rinsed my hair and shut off the water. Miroku handed me a towel and I wrapped myself in it before stepping out. "Ne, Miroku?" He looked at me, his sleepy eyes opening a portion to acknowledge me. "Hn?"

"What's so special about today? Why is everyone up so early?" He spat the toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed. "Finals are today. All the kids always gather at school really early to cram study. There was an article in the newspaper yesterday morning." That's right. Why hadn't I thought of that? It explained all the charms being bought at the shrine, too. Hundreds of kids would want a good luck charm to help them pass their exams. They would want to pray for good grades. How silly. "Oh."

By the time I was dressed and my hair was dry, it was six. I finished my second cup of coffee and slipped my shoes on. "Are you going to stay here, Miroku?" He shook his head with a smile, grabbing his overnight bag. "Nah. I'm going to go home. I want to snuggle with Inuyasha. Will you drop me off?" I smiled. "Sure thing! I'm early anyway. I still have another two hours to pick up Souta's shoes, so it's no problem."

Out the door and into the car. Drove away. I tried to listen to Miroku as he prattled on about the movie last night, about how much he loved Inuyasha, but there was a more dominant part of my mind pushing our conversation back. I was mystified about the dream I had last night. I couldn't remember it exactly, but I did remember honey. The idea of it somehow made me… hungry. Maybe I would have some toast with honey on it. Mm.

* * *

Sleeping in should be mandatory. I beat the buzzing alarm clock with my fist until it shut up. Was it really five in the morning already? I looked around the small apartment, momentarily forgetting where I was. Oh yeah. I had stayed at Inuyasha's last night. I drank. Which would explain the headache. I groaned and made myself get up. I set a path for the kitchen to make coffee. If it was one thing I had learned about myself, it was that if I ever stayed in bed and said five more minutes, I would wake up hours later. And I didn't want to be late anymore. It was disrespectful to Sandy. I would open the store on time this morning.

I started the coffee and then headed for Inuyasha's shower. I wasn't worried about waking him-- he could sleep through anything. I was a bit dismayed at my body product choices. He used the same body wash I used, but the shampoo was for girls. I guess he had to use girl shampoo, because of the length of his hair. Mine was long, too, but I toughed out the knots in it afterwards. Oh well. I would use it. No time for detangling this morning.

The shower succeeded in waking me up, but I wish it hadn't. I remembered my dreams. I had dreamt of that girl from the mall. Kagome, her name was. I really needed to get laid. I've never even talked to her and she's already invading my mind. I'm not a one night stand kind of girl. Just isn't my thing. And my past relationships--especially the last one-- had left me disappointed and dismayed. It was hard to pick up where you left off when you got stuck in routine all the time.

The shower was over with quickly, but I didn't have any clean clothes-- or a toothbrush for that matter. I would have to wake Inuyasha up after all. I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and banged on his bedroom door. "Inuyasha! Hey!" He opened the door sleepily, looking aggravated. "What, Sango? I'm trying to sleep!"

"I need to borrow some of your clothes. I don't have any clean ones. And you don't happen to have an extra toothbrush, do you?" Inuyasha scratched his head, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I'll pick out some clothes for you. Miroku keeps extra tooth brushes under the sink. Next to the stock pile of mouthwash." I knew it. I shouldn't have been surprised. These were gay guys, after all. I went back to the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink.

Holy crap, he wasn't kidding. Everything was stacked neatly-- a half dozen bottles of mouthwash, about twenty extra toothbrushes, dental floss, razors… I grabbed one of the toothbrushes and started brushing my teeth. Inuyasha walked in just as I was finishing. "It's no wonder Miroku has such a pretty smile. He doesn't play about his looks or hygiene, does he?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Nope. He goes to the dentist at least three times a month, in case you're wondering where all the toothbrushes come from." I laughed lightly as he handed me the clothes. I was glad for Inuyasha's company, suddenly. I didn't want to think about that girl anymore.

"They should fit. They're new, too, so be careful with them." I rolled my eyes. "If you're so worried about it, why don't you give me something old to wear?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I haven't done laundry in about two weeks. All I have left to wear is new stuff, and since this is my least favorite outfit, I'll let you borrow it for now. By the way-- _don't _return the boxers, please. You can keep those." I swear, my eye was twitching. "Why thank you, asshole. I really appreciate it." He chuckled. "Did you make coffee?" I nodded. "Good. I might as well stay up since you woke me. Now get dressed, I don't want the neighbors to know there's a naked woman in my apartment. It'll ruin my fabulous reputation."

I laughed at his sarcasm. Miroku was definitely rubbing off on him. I figured I liked Miroku already. When he was out of the room, I shut the door and changed. Inuyasha has seen me naked before. There was no point, really. Just politeness. There were many times in the past when I got really drunk, or sick, and I needed to change my clothes and was unable to. Inuyasha's like a brother to me-- really nice when he wants to be. I just don't like to be naked around too many people. My breasts annoy me. They're way too big.

The clothes fit nicely, too. The dark green tee didn't hug my chest too bad, and the dark denim jeans were just the right amount of baggy. Something told me this T-shirt was somehow familiar, but Inuyasha had mentioned it was new. I shoved the errant thought away as I brushed my hair. I whisked my brown locks into a ponytail, and then donned my black baseball cap. Inuyasha was reading the newspaper when I entered the kitchen, sipping his coffee and smoking a cigarette. I wrinkled my nose. "Do you have to smoke?" He grinned. "Why, does it make you want one?" I frowned at him. I quit two years ago.

He huffed at me, reading my expression. "Don't get your boxers in a wad. I'm only allowed to have a few a day. Miroku doesn't let me smoke around him." I sighed. "At least one of you are intelligent." I hadn't realized how serious Inuyasha's relationship was. The signs were there, I suppose-- Miroku had moved in six months ago, and Inuyasha hadn't said one sour word about it. But Miroku making Inuyasha limit his smoking? That was big. Inuyasha was just so pig-headed and macho, he covered it up nicely. I could see, though. I knew now. Wedding bells would be tolling before long.

Inuyasha blew a ring of smoke at my face, rudely interrupting my thought process. "You need to start smoking again. You've been really pissy lately." Sweet lord, I missed cigarettes. Cigarettes and coffee-- my vice. My guiltiest pleasure. Well, not my guiltiest… "I'm late for work. I'll catch ya later." He threw his hand up at me. "Ja." I rolled my eyes again and grabbed some coffee to go. Could this day get any worse?

I shouldn't have asked. Yes. Yes, it could get worse. Miles and miles of endless traffic came from all angles. Every single red light dared to stop me, every psycho soccer mom flipped me the bird. I should have taken the bus. Tokyo was too populated for me to have even considered getting a car. I cranked up the CD player, tuning out the blaring horns, getting lost in the happy place only music had been able to take me to.

It wasn't much better when I got to the store. San's Sports was already populated with every raving, psycho soccer mom that had passed me on the street. I wasn't even late, but already, angry curses were being thrown in my direction. And every single rude psycho soccer mom wanted discounted shoes at an even more discounted price. Sandy had given me permission to give discounts out as needed-- as in, if someone were truly, truly needy. These people? No, they were rich and rude. The kind of people I didn't like. I jacked the price higher.

I turned a sadistic idea over in my mind. I knew these people, knew their kids and what soccer team they played for. One word and I swear I could have a kid benched for a year, but it wasn't the kids' fault. I wouldn't make innocent children suffer because of what their parents were. I sighed. Eventually, all the psycho moms left, and the store was quiet once more.

I was beginning to regret the fact that I didn't smoke anymore. I grabbed an energy drink and sat behind the counter, eyeing the store nonchalantly. I suspected the next hour or so would be a dead period, so I propped my feet up and grabbed a magazine. I did stock yesterday. There was absolutely nothing for me to do at this moment. Ah, peace.

_ Ting_. No way. I looked up as the bells rattled against the door, alerting me that a customer had entered the store. A customer coming in now? That was rare. I immediately snatched my feet off the desk and stood up, smoothing my shirt. "Hi, welcome to San's Sports…" I froze as I glanced at the newcomer. No freakin' way. My heart sputtered for a moment as I was taken by surprise, but I couldn't just stand here looking like an idiot.

It was her. The girl from the mall. _Kagome_. She seemed equally surprised to see me. She blushed slightly and fought to find the very words I was trying to find… which were any amount of words at all. Finally, she went with, "Hi." I smiled at her, repeating what she said. I tried to walk towards her, ask her if I could help her with anything, but as I moved, I knocked my energy drink over and it spilled all over the floor…

…She ducked behind a clothes rack, headed for shoes.

Stupid Sango. Stupid, stupid. Not only did I have to make an ass out of myself at the mall, I had to make an ass out of myself here, too. I swore under my breath and grabbed a mop. I kept cursing, kept berating myself. I haven't made a single mistake in front of any girl for a very, very long time. How did anyone deal with the embarrassment of this? I was too keen, too overconfident of myself. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, GOD DAMN IT--

"Can I help you with that?"

My muscles locked up again and I prayed that I hadn't been cursing aloud. Of course, the girl raised at the shrine would have something to say about taking the Lord's name in vain. I turned around, expecting some smart-assed expression to be on her face, expected to see the corners of her mouth turned down, but no. She looked as though someone had just scolded _her_, smiling as sheepishly as ever.

"With what?" I sputtered dumbly. Those eyes were mesmerizing. "Would you like some help cleaning that up?" I blushed, so I turned back to my work quickly to hide it. "No, no… it's fine. I was just being clumsy is all. I didn't get much sleep last night. I get clumsy when I don't get enough sleep." I wasn't being as smooth as I usually was. I was blabbering. A new blush sprang to my cheeks when I realized why I hadn't slept restfully last night. I had dreamt of _her_.

"Me, too," she said, surprising me once more, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night either. My mom called this morning and asked me to pick up some shoes for my brother. Today's been crazy with finals going on." Her voice was very nice to hear. Very sweet, very… lovely. "Yeah. Traffic was bad." She made an irritated noise under her breath. "Tell me about it! I bet I was flicked off dozens of times on the way here." The mess disappeared underneath my mop, so I turned to look at her. I wanted to _see _her speak, not just hear her. Was this real? Coincidence, maybe? She was leaning over, picking up the can I had knocked over. She did have a nice figure…

She stood up, and I yanked my eyes away from her derriere to look at her face. I took the can from her, and nearly stopped breathing as an electric pulse shot through my fingers where our hands touched. "I appreciate it. Thank you…?" I made sure my voice was even. I was Sango. I was a smooth-talking, sexy lesbian. Girls don't scare me. Not at all. Come on, Sango…

"Kagome. My name is Kagome. And you are?" I smiled at her, my swag coming to me all of the sudden. "I'm Sango Taijiya. My mom owns the store. She'd kill me if she knew I spilt something all over the place." Kagome laughed. And God, it was a beautiful sound. "Yeah. My mom owns the Higurashi Shrine. She finally stopped putting me in charge of everything. I always mess up, anyway. It just wasn't my thing." I smiled at her, truly interested.

"The shrine? Not a people person, huh?" Why would she work in retail if she wasn't a people person? She shook her head. "It's not that. I just thought it was a little silly, is all. Kids coming in for love charms and praying for good grades. Should have just studied. A charm doesn't really help all that much, I don't think." I smiled wider. "Yeah, right." Kagome cleared her throat. "So, um, do you have any cleats?" I nodded, disappointed in the business air that had taken over. "Sure. Lots of them. What size do you need?"

"I need a size thirteen," and then she said in a tone that could have only been her mother's voice, "White, they have to be white." I nodded again, chuckling a bit. "Come on then, let's see what I can do for you." My mind almost ran away with me. I bet I could do a lot for her, if she'd give me the chance. I couldn't help but grin. I hadn't chased a girl in forever. This had to be fate, her coming in like this. I felt like a new woman. I needed to change my mind's track of thinking, though, and quick. I didn't want to scare her off. "Sounds like your brother's into soccer. Shikon High, right?" Kagome smiled curiously, nodding. "Yeah, that's right. How'd you know?"

I shrugged, keeping it casual. "My brother plays soccer there. His name is Kohaku. They're really serious about those white shoes." Her eyes lit up, and it was a pretty sight. I made myself look away again. Shoes, Sango. Shoes. "Kohaku? I know him, I think. He went out last night for some celebration. They won a game, right?" I nodded. "They did. Weren't you at the game?" She shook her head, a strange sadness creeping into her features. It terrified me. "No. I work a lot. You saw me, remember? At Le Clique?" My confidence almost faltered.

"Yeah, that was you, wasn't it?" Nonchalant, Sango. Nonchalant. "So why didn't you come in?" I blushed again at her question, so I turned to the shoe rack, searching for size thirteen. "I was in a hurry. I went to eat pizza with the guys on the soccer team." She faltered somewhat. "Oh." She was too polite to ask me why I blushed that day. I liked that. If it was forgotten, it was forgotten. I found the shoes easily enough. I turned back around and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She smiled. I love that smile the more I look at it. "You're welcome." I held her gaze for a moment longer, then I asked, "So, is there anything else I can get for you, Kagome?" She blushed. She actually blushed. And it was just as adorable as her smile. She shook her head. "No, this will be all today, thanks." I nodded and walked towards the cash register. There was a new spring in my step, I noticed.

I rang up the total, giving her about twenty-five percent off. She paid the money with a curious look on her face. She noticed the discount. I know she did. "Well," she said, "It was nice talking to you. See you around!" I gave her the sexiest smile I could muster. "Maybe you will." She blushed again, and then left the store quickly. I almost squealed when she left. It wasn't like me at all to do such a girlish thing, but I couldn't help it.

I smiled the rest of that day. I worked cheerfully, wondering when I would see her again. At the end of the day, after I had finished working, seen Kohaku (He thinks he did well on his exams), and was soaking in a hot bath, it hit me. Sandy had complimented me, saying I seemed happy, asking me if there was a new girl in my life. I had told her maybe. She seemed happy. I was definitely happy. I kept trying to tell myself not to jump the gun, but I couldn't help it.

I haven't been attracted to anybody in a really long time. And all of the sudden, this blue-eyed beauty comes from nowhere, straight from a chance, a twist in fate… and I feel like myself again. I know that in this moment, right now, that the chase is on. I have to pursue her. She'll never leave my thoughts now. I had to pursue this wicked fantasy, or else I would always be asking myself, "What if?" I would flirt with her forever to see that blush creep up into her cheeks. She's beautiful, she seems nice… she's definitely worth getting to know. And lucky me, her best friend is my best friend's boyfriend. I'll definitely see her again. This is just the beginning. I hope.


	4. Second Thoughts

**Chapter Four: Second Thoughts**

"Miroku, I'm telling you, it was the very same girl."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. "Then it's fate! I always knew you were destined to be gay. Now we can be gay together, _yay_!" I frowned at him. Obviously, he wasn't going to be much help at all. I stared at my feet, lost in thought once more. That stupid blush kept creeping into my cheeks. I didn't understand my feelings at all. "I don't know about all that, Miroku, but it was so _embarrassing_. I just stared at her like an idiot when I walked in. I think she definitely likes me, though. She was…" I trailed off, a fresh blush creeping into my cheeks at the memory.

"She was what? _What_?" I buried my face in my arms. "She was definitely flirting with me. She gave me a discount and then I said I'd see her around and then in this _voice _she said, 'Maybe you will' and… my God, it was _shameless_." Miroku squealed like a little girl. "This is fantastic! So when are you going on a date?" I jerked my head up at him, frowning again. "You're impossible! I'm too busy to date right now, anyway." He lifted his brows again. "So you are attracted to her, right? Right?" I rolled my eyes. He was starting to sound like a broken record, saying everything twice like that. I sighed.

Attraction. It was a strange human thing I hadn't felt in a very long time. And this? What this what that was? Maybe I had never felt attraction before this moment. There were strange things happening to me, like butterflies-- no, _hummingbirds_-- were flying around erratically in my stomach. It was worse than going in to take an exam, not knowing a single answer, and even stranger because it was laced with a longing, an eccentric _anticipation_…

"I don't know." My mind was spinning. I'd never thought about dating a girl. Okay, maybe once or twice, but it had to be because Miroku was my best friend and he was gay. Maybe I was just thinking of giving in to peer pressure. No… maybe that wasn't it. It made me uncomfortable to think about it. Doubt laced my mind. I wanted this forgotten and locked away. And yet, I didn't…

"Miroku, I may never see her again, so let's just drop it." He sighed theatrically. "Whatever, keep running from your fate, don't listen to your best friend…" I gave him a warning look, and he fell silent, though he didn't look very happy about it. I turned to a pile of clothes that needed folding. Miroku and I were alone in the store today, thankfully. It gave me time to sort through my thoughts. And I had a lot of them. My life was always dull, the same old boring routine. Things like this never happened to me. Sure, it wasn't the first time a girl had flirted with me, but I had never been so floored as I was now. I never ran into those girls again, either.

My mind kept replaying the scenario over and over. Why had I stalled when I saw her that day? Why was I unable to breathe when I lay eyes on her? It was probably because Miroku and I had talked about her the night before. Probably. It was adorable, though, really, when she knocked the soda over. I've always been a sucker for the clumsy ones. Me, being clumsy myself, could relate to it, and it made me feel better. I couldn't just leave her there to clean it up all on her own…

I didn't have to help her clean it up. I could have marched straight to the shoes, got them, and nonchalantly placed them on the counter, but _no_… Sweet little Kagome just had to be nice and strike up a conversation, and… but I didn't have to force it. The conversation came easy, despite the fact that I had been nervous. I had _wanted_ to talk to her. I hardly ever did anything I wanted anymore. And I did, somewhere deep inside of myself, want to talk to her again. I blushed as I remembered those honey brown eyes, that charming, boyish smile… maybe she acted that way with all the customers. Surprisingly, my heart sank at the thought.

I shook my head. No. I wouldn't worry myself over it anymore. I didn't want to think of being with her, didn't want to think of seeing her again. If I were meant to be anything to her… a friend, a… whatever, then we would meet again. Maybe then I would call it fate. Maybe. And I would spend some time with her. "Yo!" I knew that voice anywhere… "YASHIE!" Oh, crap. I looked up and Inuyasha came strolling into the store, bad boy grin and all. I smiled a bit.

"Hi, Inuyasha." He, in turn, gave me a rare, fang-filled smirk. "Yo, Kagome." Miroku jumped on him, smothering him in kisses, his tiny gay thighs squeezing the life out of Inuyasha's waist. He didn't seem to mind, though. He gave Miroku a few kisses and then pried him away to stand him on the floor again. Miroku's smile and eyes were dazzling as he gazed at Inuyasha. My stomach twisted a bit. I wasn't sickened by them being gay, I was sickened by the love they shared. I was jealous. Why didn't I have someone warm to go home to at night?

I shook the thought from my head. I shouldn't be so selfish. "Inu-pie, what brings you to the store today? Do you want more clothes? Honey?" Inuyasha gave Miroku a tender smile and then shook his head. "No. I was in the neighborhood and wanted to drop by and see you." Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That's right! You and the other coaches had that luncheon today at Miraka's, didn't you?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, the final game of the season is this weekend. We're playing Shitake High for the championship."

Miroku clapped his hands. "Good! You can beat them, can't you?" Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, they're going to be a bunch of pushovers. The guys have been training real hard. Especially Souta and Kohaku. Those two are raging demons on the field once they get going. I can't believe it, really. They were both such wusses when they started." I was frowning suddenly. Frowning because I hadn't been to many of Souta's games. What kind of sister was I? And then, my frown intensified as I glared at Inuyasha and entered the conversation. "Don't call my brother a wuss, Inuyasha!"

He was saying something to me, something like he was trying to give my brother a compliment, blah, blah, blah… but I had caught something else in the conversation--Kohaku's name. That was Sango's brother. Would she be at the championship game? Should I go? "Oi, are you listening wench? Moshi, moshi!" I snapped back to reality to frown at Inuyasha once more. "Oh, whatever Inuyasha. What time does the game start?"

He blinked at me in surprise. "Are you going to go?" I blushed, the guilt creeping back into my stomach like a black mass. "It's the championship game, right? I should go support Souta. I haven't been to a game in so long, with all the work… as a matter of fact, never mind. I probably can't get off of work."

I turned away to my clothes pile again, sadness hitting me all of the sudden. My brother had made it to the championships, and I had only been to a couple games. I should have been ashamed of myself. Tears burned my eyes. I was ready to set into a full-on session of self loathing when a hand on my shoulder snapped me back into reality. "Kagome?" I turned, Inuyasha's golden eyes blazing into my own. "I'm sure you and Miroku can make it to the game. I could send someone in here, make a big scene like it's an emergency or something." My eyes softened a bit. Inuyasha could be nice when he wanted.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. That means a lot, but I don't think the managers here really care about that much." I fought to keep the sob out of my voice. He looked as though he were about to say something else, but at that time, Acacia came blazing into the store, her handbag missing my face by an inch. I stared at her angry eyes, incredulous. "Acacia! What's the matter?" She stomped over to me and wrapped her bony arms around me, squishing me. I struggled to breath while she sobbed angry tears on my shoulder.

"What's the matter? Acacia?" She squeezed me tighter. "Oh, shut up, Kagome! Give me a minute!" Miroku and Inuyasha stared at Acacia, glares fixed on their faces. I shook my head at them. I couldn't lose my job over… well, whatever was going on. I pat Acacia's back gently for a few minutes, shushing in her hair to calm her down. When she finally released her bone-tight grip I almost screamed. Her face was a mess. Her mascara was running, her nose and cheeks were red where she had been crying, and her neck was breaking out something awful.

I knew better than to say anything. I kept a look of concern on my face, partly because I really _was_ concerned, because I had never seen her in such a mess, and partly because I didn't want to lose my job for being insensitive. She blew her nose and then looked at me. "The store is closing for the next two weeks." Could I believe my luck? It was impossible. My eyes grew wide. "Why?" She snorted, still angry.

"I just got the call this morning. Yesterday, it was just me and Mallory running the store, right? And these guys come in and start checking everything out, saying they're from some investigative thingy, and this morning, they called Edward and told him he needed to get the wiring fixed so the store would have to be shut down until the renovations were finished and… and…" I stared at her. "What?"

"And Edward broke up with me because he said the men on the phone told him I was rude and then I was flirting with them and it's a _lie_, Kagome! It doesn't _count_! I was only flirting because I was trying to keep them from shutting the store down, but… my _beauty _has _failed _me!" She collapsed into my arms again, sobbing. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "But Acacia, why was Edward so angry with you? This isn't your fault! Besides, it's the mall that has to get everything fixed, not him. He's probably just upset because he's going to lose a bit of business. Give him some time, babe, it's not your fault, okay?"

She leaned back to look up into my eyes again, searching for lies. "Really?" Gosh, she sounded so pitiful. "Really. Edward knows you didn't mean any harm and was trying to help. It will blow over. And your beauty didn't fail you-- you're still gorgeous! Edward will take you back the instant he calms down, so don't panic, okay?" She sniffed a few times, wiping her nose. "Fine, I believe you. You'd better be right. Anyway, you and fags need to get out of here as soon as possible. They say if they catch anyone working here for the next two weeks, they'll shut us down for good. I'll clean up and do the books."

I bristled, turning slightly to catch Inuyasha and Miroku's expression. They both looked angry, but Miroku was shoving Inuyasha out of the store. My own anger sizzled, an egg frying in the medulla oblongata of my brain. "Are you sure? I could help." She shook her head. "No, it's fine. They told me _I_ had to do it. No one else. Because I'm the head manager. So clock out and get your things and I'll see you in two weeks, okay?" I nodded in what I thought was a sympathetic manner. "Of course, Acacia. And you have my number, so if you need anything, just call me." She nodded curtly, running her tissue under her eyes to wipe the black mess away. "Ok. Thank you, Kagome. You're such a good friend. Really, it's a shame you aren't as pretty as me. Then we could be managers together."

The loathing flared back into my lungs, nearly forcing rude words out of my mouth. I know I'm not as pretty as her, but for her to _say_ it like that! Some people didn't deserve kindness. So why, then, was I recoiling at causing her further pain? No one should ever have to cry tears of sadness or rage. I calmed myself, and then I smiled at her, glad that no more than a second had passed.

"I know. That's the way life is, though. There can only be one beauty in a store at a time." Acacia smiled. "You are _so_ right, Kagome. Now shoo, I have work to do." I nodded again, running off to clock out and gather Miroku's things. Once we were all standing in the food court, Miroku slapped me none-too-gently on the back of my head. I rubbed the sore spot automatically.

"What do you mean she was the only pretty one in the store? What about _me_? And she called me a _fag_!" I sighed, flashing him a look of irritation. "Quiet, Miroku. I don't like that woman any more than you do, and personally, I think you _are _the most gorgeous thing to ever step foot in that store. You just know how she gets. If I hadn't been nice to her, we both would have been fired. I don't want to catch her rage on a day like this. It's bad enough we're out of work for two weeks."

Miroku's eyes grew concerned as he looked into mine. "Oh, Kagome! Are you going to be okay? Are you going to need some money?" I waved him off nonchalantly, glad that the name calling was over. I hadn't forgotten it, though I fought back the bristle automatically. "I'm fine. I have some money saved in the bank. I could live for a couple months off it if I wanted to." I was being modest. I could survive for at least a year. But that was college money, and I really shouldn't be digging into it. Inuyasha scoffed. "Good. But let me treat you today. I'm starving again already. Where do you guys want to eat?"

Miroku was happy again, clapping his hands like a child. "Oh! Let's get …" I didn't listen to him after that. I was staring at Inuyasha. Why did that shirt look so familiar? Wasn't Sango wearing the very same one at San's Sports the other day? It had to be a coincidence. Another crazy coincidence. Surely more than two people owned the exact same shirt… right? I shook my head and dug in my purse for my cell phone. Miroku looked at me. "Kagome? What are you doing?" I sighed. "I'm going to call Edward and make sure he knows how to handle the paperwork." I told Miroku what I wanted and then settled in a chair while he and Inuyasha went off to order. I dialed Edward's number. I had to protect my job, just in case Acacia experienced another rib-cracking mean streak. "Hello?" Gosh, he didn't sound happy at all. "Mister Edward? It's me, Kagome."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help with the paperwork."

"What, you don't think I'm capable?"

"No, sir, it's not that. Acacia just mentioned to me that you were upset, and I was wondering if you knew that the mall is required to fix the wiring in the store, not you."

He was quiet for several moments. I was glad for the silence. I winced every time he yelled at me. A starving puppy, waiting to be kicked. Me. Kagome.

"No. I didn't know that. How do you know that?"

"It's the guidelines in the manual I received when I started working here. The mall ones, not your store. They also have to reimburse you for ninety percent of expected profits while the store is closed for renovations, based on the last two weeks' sales."

"That's interesting. The dogs probably would have let me pay for everything, too."

"Yes sir, more than likely. It says so in the guidelines, that the store owners may fix their own stores, but they only get half the money back. You're better off letting them pay you for a vacation, so to speak."

He laughed. Good. Then, there were a few more moments of silence. "Yes… you know, Kagome I was unsure about you. Acacia has been telling me awful things, that you're always late and rude to customers, and that you flirt more than you work. She told me some particularly horrible things this morning and I was ready to fire you."

The anger flared into my lungs again, stronger than ever. I suddenly wanted to hurt Acacia more then I ever had. I wanted to kill her, the lying heifer! Ordinarily, I wouldn't call names. I wouldn't get people into trouble. But I had been forced to drop out of college, forced to do her work endlessly for more than a year now, forced to smile and be polite and take my beatings without so much as a tear… The hate flared again. I was stressed out today, and more than ready to climb a ladder, even if it meant I had to kick her perfect ass straight off and into a ditch.

"No sir," I said, managing to keep my voice as calm and innocent as it needed to be, "I can assure you that isn't true. If anything, I do Acacia's work for her and she flirts with the customers. I have been late a few times, but I make up for it as much as possible by picking up whatever slack I can. And I am _never_ late when I open the store. I have no reason to lie to you, sir."

Silence on the other end of the line. And then, "I know that now, Kagome. I was wondering why my books have been accurate lately. I guess I just didn't see the connection because Acacia is such a good liar."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not trying to cause trouble."

"No need to apologize. Meet me for lunch in a couple weeks and we'll talk about giving you a promotion. Is this your cell number?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir!"

"Anytime, Kagome. Have a relaxing two weeks off and we'll discuss this next Monday."

"Again, thank you sir. If you have any questions, just call me."

"It's been a pleasure. Of course, Kagome. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone, my heart singing. Why did it feel so good to be so bad? Well, not bad.. Just fair. For the first time in my life, I had experienced fairness for me, by me… And I was successful in it. I couldn't help the guilt that swam in my stomach, though. Acacia was mulling over the paperwork now, completely oblivious to what I had done. Miroku and Inuyasha walked up at about that time, carrying armfuls of food. Inuyasha sat his portion on the table and Miroku's eyes found mine. "Kagome! Honey, what happened?

I tried to turn away from him, tried to force a smile on my face--anything that would resemble the happiness and glee I basked in while I was on the phone with Edward. The guilt had set in now, though. The guilt burned me. "I suppose," I said sadly, "That this should be a completely wonderful day." He cocked his head to the side. "Yes, yes, a vacation is in order, but why do you say that, oh gorgeous girlfriend?" I tried to force a grin to my face. This was fair, I reminded myself. "Because I am about eighty percent sure that Acacia just got fired and I just got a promotion." Miroku was still for several moments, his eyes growing wide and excited with the passing seconds. He exploded with a 'yippee!' and threw his armful of food up in the air.

Luckily, Inuyasha was quick and caught all of it while Miroku took my hands and he pulled me into a wild dance around the food court. He stopped when he realized I wasn't in to it. "But Kagome," he moaned in frustration, "Why aren't you happy? What's the matter?" I swiped a tear off my cheek. "I'm being silly, I suppose, it's just… I told Edward what Acacia has been doing here. I'm not a tattletale! And I just…"

Miroku rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me, crushing me into a bear hug. "Kagome Higurashi, you are completely silly and irrational. You're too nice, and I, for one, am sick of seeing people walk all over you. I'm proud of you! There is no reason to be sad at all right now! It's called Karma. Whatever possessed you to tell on Acacia was fate."

"Again with the _fate_!" He shushed me. "Imagine it, Kagome. No extra work that you won't be _paid_ for. Real, true vacation time. A happier work environment for _all _of us! Stop feeling guilty about the promotion this brings you and think of what you've brought all of us. Me, Mallory… we never have to have our days ruined by Acacia ever again!"

That made me feel better. I had done more good than bad in this moment. Karma. It seemed stupid to blame my sudden anger on some spiritual thing, to not take responsibility for what I had done. But… I had truly done more good for more people by doing this. A wild smile broke over my face. Inuyasha scoffed, somewhere behind me. "Stop being so dramatic, Kagome. It's called life. Dig it."

I whirled on him, but instead of chiding him for being insensitive, I grinned. "You're right, Inuyasha. Let's eat." They stared at me like morons for a minute, and then Miroku started another victory dance in his seat while he daintily ate his Caesar salad. Warmth was spreading through me at an alarming rate. I was feeling so free. If I did see that Sango girl, I'd probably just grab her by the back of her head and lay a big wet smooch on her. Why the hell not? My life was getting better. And my heart was singing.

Huh. Mood swings. Maybe my period was coming on. I usually didn't cry easily--nor did I usually feel so… _happy_.

* * *

It's really starting to get to me. I need to see Kagome again. I've got all these plans in my head, but no physical girl to work them on. I need to know more about her. Now. "Sango, I really wish you wouldn't brood like that. What are you thinking about?" I looked up at Sandy, my adopted mom. I smiled slightly. "I dunno, mom. It's that girl. I just can't wait to see her again." Sandy laughed. Took Becca's hand. God, I envied them. They found love right off. Been together close to twenty years. Still perfectly happy.

My mom, Sandy, was a muscular woman, broad-shouldered with strong facial features. Pretty, like I was, but there was an air of masculinity about her. She was slender in the waist, and fit into men's clothes nicely. Blonde hair fell right to her ears. Brown eyes, like mine. She was American. Becca was just the opposite. Japanese, green-eyed (contact-lenses, I'm sure… she would never admit it.), very slender and curvaceous. Becca had a quick temper, but she was kind, and her and San made the best moms ever.

Who needed a dad when you had parents like this? My heart throbbed a bit, missing the memory of my father. No one could replace him, but if anyone had to be there, I was glad it was these two. Becca laughed, pulling me from my memories with her musical voice. "Young love. I adore it. And Sango, you knocked the soda over when she walked in? Haha! That's too adorable. Remember when you spilled your nachos on our first date, San…?" My mother laughed, and it was more of a deep chuckle than anything.

"Yes, I remember. Well, Sango, why don't you just go over to Inuyasha's? Didn't you say his boyfriend knew her? Maybe you'll luck out and he'll be there. You can grill him on the girl and find out if she's really worth brooding over so much." I rolled my eyes, but a faint blush had crept into my cheeks. I had already thought of it. Seemed kind of stalker-ish, though. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, pushed my dinner around on my plate. Kohaku, who had been chatting on his cell phone up until now, clicked it shut and watched me with playful eyes.

"Mom's right. I don't think I've ever seen you so strung up. She must be really pretty." I tousled his hair a bit, smiling. "She is. She seems very nice, too." He grinned. "I'm going to ask Tracy to meet me after the championship game. She says if I win, she'll give me a kiss." San popped the back of his head playfully, tousling his hair just like I had done. "That better be all she gives you! I don't want to be a grandma right away, you know." Souta blushed. "Aw, c'mon, ma!" I laughed. My own cell phone buzzed at my hip, and I pulled it out of my pocket to look at it. It was Inuyasha. I flipped it open, unable to hesitate. "Moshi moshi?"

"Sango, Miroku's here and he wants to meet you. Wanna come over? I got beer." My heart jumped. "Yeah, yeah! Sure. I'll be over in a few." I shut the phone and looked at my mothers, mischief glimmering in my eyes. I couldn't believe my luck. "That was Inuyasha. He wants me to meet Miroku." Becca clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Don't let us keep you waiting. You go get that girl!" I smiled broadly. "Thanks, Bec! Mum?" Sandy nodded, an 'I knew it,' expression glued to her face. She was smiling, too. "Go on. Just be careful." I tousled Kohaku's hair and kissed my moms on the cheek, and then I left quickly.

My car couldn't get me there fast enough. I punched the accelerator, somehow not worried about getting a ticket. I was having a perfectly normal day a few moments ago, having dinner with my family, and now I was racing towards information that would sing to me or sink me. My gut twisted with nausea. Why was I so nervous about meeting one girl? It didn't make sense. I was too ruled by my emotions. I had fallen in love only once, but indulgence was something I welcomed easily. It made me feel alive.

But was this wrong? I pushed the thoughts away as I yanked my car into Inuyasha's lot. I took the stairs two at a time. I couldn't allow myself to think of this as something negative. I needed this, didn't I? I thought so. I knocked on Inuyasha's door, smoothing my ponytail. I was here to meet my best friend's boyfriend. Nothing more. How come my mom had to remind me of that errant idea about grilling Miroku on Kagome? That would be rude. I would behave myself.

I heard Inuyasha and Miroku scuffling behind the door, mild argument. Finally, the door opened, revealing Miroku with a big smile on his face. "Miroku," I started politely, "I've heard so much about you! It's nice to finally…" I trailed off, and my smile faded just as quickly as his did. Uh-oh. He kept staring at me, unable to say anything. His brows knit with concentration. "You… it's you." My heart sank. This wasn't good. Inuyasha appeared behind Miroku, grinning apologetically. "Miroku, this is Sango. Let her in, would ya?" Miroku stepped aside, looking dumbstruck. I stepped inside with a blush, suddenly regretting my decision to come here. I didn't plan on being recognized so quickly.

"C'mon, Sango, you know the routine. Grab ya a beer and sit on the couch." I nodded dumbly, headed for the fridge. I could hear Inuyasha and Miroku chattering away behind me. Why had he reacted that way? I snapped the top off my beer and headed back into the living room, and immediately, there was silence once more. I flopped down on the couch. Play it off, Sango. "Jesus, who died? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Miroku cleared his throat and twiddled his thumbs, and then sat on a recliner opposite of me.

"Sorry for being rude. I'm Miroku, Inuyasha's better half." I took his hand with a smile and shook it firmly. "I'll bet." Miroku's brows knitted again. "Strong, isn't she? Teehee." My own brows furrowed. "What's wrong? Did I offend you?" Miroku shook his head. "No, no… not at all. I'm sorry. I'm acting _so_ rude right now. It's just, when Inuyasha's said I could meet Sango, I had no idea you were Kagome's Sango…" I blushed when he said _Kagome's Sango_. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"What do you mean Kagome's? I've only spoken to her once." Miroku nodded. "I know. Curious…" He tapped his chin and fiddled with his earring for a minute. "So Sango, I assume," Inuyasha said, "that Kohaku told you the championship game was this weekend, right? We're playing Shitake High." I nodded, smiling as pride came flooding into my chest. "Yeah, he told me! I'm real excited about it." Miroku threw his hands up. "Now wait a minute! So Sango is your best friend and Kagome is my best friend and your best friend is crushing on my best friend? That's too wild!"

I blushed again. Damn it. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's just a coincidence, Miroku." Miroku's eyes filled with tears. "But I described this girl to you in detail that day and you couldn't tell me, 'Oh! That was Sango, my best buddy'? Have you been keeping this from me deliberately?" Inuyasha blushed this time, and he started stuttering. "Miroku, I just… I dunno, don't cry! Come on, I hate it when you cry! I didn't mean to keep it from you-- it just slipped my mind is all…"

Miroku blinked and the tears were gone, replaced instead with a burning determination. "Oh well. Doesn't really matter. Just works out better on my part. So Sango, you dating anybody?" I blinked, slightly freaked out by his emotional display. His tantrum had abruptly ended. "Huh?" He rolled his eyes at me, speaking slower this time. "Are you dating anybody?"

"No."

"Any drug problems?"

"No."

"Drink a lot?"

"Not much."

"Deformed in any way?"

"Of course not!"

"Have a bad temper?"

"No… hey, what's with all the questions?"

Miroku sighed. "Well, you might be lying about that temper." I growled involuntarily, feeling confused. "What are you talking about?" Again, Miroku sighed. "My goal tonight is to find out if you're good enough for my 'Gome." Shit. Inuyasha groaned, mirroring my feelings exactly. This was going to be a long night. Was this girl worth it? "Ne… Miroku?" He turned his eyes to me, raising his brows in question. "Hmm?"

I gulped as reality set in. I couldn't believe what I was about to say. How had this flipped around suddenly? It was my idea to grill Miroku about Kagome, and suddenly _he_ was the one giving me the third degree. It made reality set in all too quickly for me. Despair riddled my heart. "I am guessing by your reaction that Kagome told you I was flirting?" Miroku nodded, quirking a brow.

"I'm sorry," I continued, fighting for words, "If that offended either of you. I don't know Kagome well at all. I only know that Inuyasha has told me she's a very sweet person, and I have taking a liking to her, but… we've only just met. I'm not even sure she's _available_, if you know what I mean. And I don't honestly know if I _am _good enough for her."

There was silence in the room. Inuyasha seemed to be particularly interested in the ceiling, probably concerned because he hadn't told Miroku that he head spoken to me about Kagome, but Miroku's eyes were trained on me like an eagle eyeing a particularly juicy fish. I winced, but my curiosity won over my discomfort. "What's she like, Miroku? Would she like me? I don't even know if anything would come of this at all, and it's true that Kagome is the first person I've seen in a long time that seems to have-- what am I trying to say… inspired any real feeling in me. But…"

I hated saying this part. It was so unlike me. My entire being shied away from the words I spoke next, though I knew they were one hundred percent true. "I don't want to have some silly fling with her. Inuyasha is my best friend, and she's your best friend, and I would never do anything to case a riff between you and Inuyasha. If things were to go badly… I could lose a friend, you could lose a friend, or you and Inuyasha would end up fighting and I'm not going to cause that tension. I'll forget her. I'm sorry, Miroku."

Damn it. Damn, damn, damn. I stood. "I'll leave. I'm sorry…" Miroku sighed and jumped up, and then placed his hand on my shoulder and shoved me down in the seat. "You're not going anywhere. I'm just being rude again. It's just surprising, you know, that you've been the topic of our conversation for the past week. I'm in this room to meet Inuyasha's best friend, not my best friend's… crush, if that's what this is." I gulped again.

"This is just awkward," Miroku continued, giggling a bit, "It changes things a little. I overreacted…" Kagome and Miroku had been talking about me. That sparked something in my heart, but my rational thinking took over again. I couldn't afford to get attached to Kagome. I couldn't hurt everyone like that. My heart sank, deeper and deeper, but I knew the real reason I was here, the reason I should be here. I was here to meet Miroku, not Kagome. I had to be a grown up--something I hadn't been serious about since I was sixteen.

"You know what, Miroku? I came here to meet you, so let's just drop it. Of course, since Kagome is your best friend, I imagine she'll come up in conversation, but I'm really here to meet _you_…" He cut me off. "God, I see why Inuyasha likes you so much! Just run away from things, just like him, don't you?" Inuyasha started to retort, but I beat him to it. "I'm not running away! I'm… I'm trying to be responsible. God, this is awkward!"

Miroku shrugged. "That's life. One more thing before you start to…" Miroku giggled and made quotations with his fingers, "Get to know me. And I'll only say this once. Kagome is my best friend. She's the nicest, sweetest, _kindest _person I've ever met. Baby girl doesn't have a mean streak in her. If you hurt her, I will cheerfully sentence you to the blackest hole you can imagine. Understand, it's nothing personal against you, and I would hate to hurt my Yashie-bear like that… but if Kagome has taught me anything, it's that you have to protect what's good, and, well… Kagome may be the most _good_ thing I've ever known. Besides Yashie-bear, of course. Got it?"

My head swam with his little speech. I nodded. "Of course, Miroku. And I like you already! It's nice that you worry about your friends like that. But I promise, I swear… I will not hurt Kagome. Now what's your favorite color?" Miroku blinked at me a few times and giggled, and then burst into all out laughter. "You're so funny. And it's purple." I grinned back at him as he started asking questions of his own, answering them to the best of my ability. The questions went back and forth, on and on, endlessly.

Miroku was just as nice as Inuyasha said he was. I was glad to know him, and knew that we three could all be friends, but what would happen when I met with Kagome again, when she was part of the equation? With her thrown in, that was one equation I didn't have the answer for just yet. I was briefly reminded of a math problem from long ago--Find x. Of course, Kagome was the unknown in this equation. It was a problem I had to unravel carefully, to keep from making mistakes. I felt like this was a final examination, and there was no room for errors.

My heart was sinking. I couldn't necessarily _pursue _Kagome. I would have to wait for her to make the first move after all. As much as I wanted her, I could not be the one to blame if something went wrong. It was too selfish. With Kagome, there was already an unprecedented responsibility, a mountainous baggage that would have turned me away at first sight.

I was infatuated by Kagome's beauty, her shyness… but those were things that faded with time. Maybe Kagome would end up being just my friend, too. Not every pretty girl I saw had to be at my side. My heart sank. Something told me I was thinking rationally now, but something else burned in me. I was curious about her. But I wouldn't freak out anymore. I was being silly. Funny, though, how I changed my mind so quickly. I guess that could happen when reality sets in and you realize you could hurt someone by being too ambitious. I would be chill. I was Sango-- and Sango didn't freak out over anything.


	5. You Game? Part I : Pride

**Chapter Five: You Game? Part I:Pride**

Dozens of lights burned as the stadium was lit, casting a foggy glow into the sky. The stands were all filled, not a single seat empty, and the way the cameras were flashing it seemed like a national affair. The air was slightly humid, but I imagine that was because there were so many people breathing, and the heat from the lights didn't make it any better. But there were smiles, and looks of determination, and every heart was happy and hopeful.

Especially mine. I sat next to mama nervously, my eyes darting around for anyone I might have recognized. Shikon High was fairly large, and it seemed every student and mother and her mother and cousin were here. I didn't recognize anyone besides my family, whom I had met up with prior to the game. I refused to think of the person I was looking for. I would not see her face in my mind. I would not hope. I was here for Souta, and he was plenty reason enough.

Cheers and boos alike erupted in the stands, and my eyes found the field once more. The players were entering now. I saw first Inuyasha, his silver hair flowing behind him as he led his team to the field. He was sporting his usual grin, even though rude comments were being made about his demon lineage in the stands. The prejudice was long forgotten by most people, though the rules of the game would have set some people off. Inuyasha's team almost hadn't gotten into the finals for the sole reason that he had demon children on the team.

The only way the team was allowed to play was if an equal number of demons from the other team played on the field. And, the human children could not be excluded. Luckily, the team they were playing tonight had more than a few demons on the team, so the finals would be equally matched. I hoped. This was the finals, and the tension in the air felt like a gasoline leak, like one word, or match, could set the entire stand ablaze. I gulped, though it didn't dull my excitement.

Still, Inuyasha ignored the prejudices I'm sure his demon ears picked up, and I cheered loudly for him from the stands. His eyes met mine and we both grinned. The team had trained hard to get here. We would win. I caught sight of Souta and I cheered loudly with mama and jii-chan. He was blushing like crazy-- I could see that even from this far away. I recognized the boy behind him, who was blushing just like Souta was, but had a stern look of determination. Was that… yes, it must have been Kohaku. I grinned and cheered for him, too.

The other team was led in shortly after that, and then both teams faced each other as the coin was tossed. Heads. Shikon would have possession of the ball first. Inuyasha shook the other coach's hand, and from the looks of his mouth he had said something along the lines of 'May the best team win.' We had to win. We just had to. I swelled with pride and cheered again. And then, the game began.

Fortunately, I didn't have time to think of Sango anymore, though I was certain I heard her scream with the rest of us at the unfairness of the game. The other team was cheating, but the ref wouldn't call it. The demons on the other team were monopolizing the ball, excluding its human players. Inuyasha had more than his share of demons and could have turned the game around just as quickly, but he wouldn't let his human children be benched. I watched as he wrestled with his need to win and his need to be fair.

Shikon High was holding its own, though. Every time the other team scored, we fired back with our own. We played strategically. If a human child couldn't catch a demon player, one of ours would steal the ball and pass it back to the human side of our team. On and on, back and forth, impressive enough for mortal children. Souta and Kohaku had already scored a few goals, but the demons on the other team were all too willing to steal, which left our demon side on the defensive.

We were dead tied near the end of the game. The sweat rolled down my face in anticipation, almost as if I were the one playing down there. I chewed on my pinky nail mercilessly. One minute to go, tied again, thirty-six to thirty-six. Shikon had the ball. The whistle blew and it was a race against time. Shikon passed the ball, back and forth, running the clock down… and then, with twenty seconds to go, moments before Shikon scored, the demon children infiltrated our team, stealing the ball as they slipped through Shikon's defenses.

I watched in horror as the burly demon kid raced towards the goal. The Shikon stands booed theatrically. I had a feeling that match was about to be thrown into the gasoline air. Mama was screaming beside me like crazy, but it was silent in my head. No. No, no, no! Right before he kicked, fifteen seconds to go, a blur with long black hair rushed passed Kohaku, and as the burly guy kicked the ball, the blur stole it and passed it back to Kohaku.

It was Rin! She may have been the only girl on the team, but _damn_ she was fast. Kohaku gave her a thumbs up, and I could have sworn I heard him shout 'Yeah, Rin!', but there was no time for formalities. There were ten seconds left on the clock.

Kohaku and Souta winged down the field, blurs on the green. Kohaku was blocked in near the end of the field, and he looked to Souta, put all his trust in him. Kohaku kicked the ball hard, passing it to Souta… five seconds left.

I held my breath, and the entire stadium feel silent. It was so quiet, I think I heard the susurrus of Souta's breath, and then he kicked. No one breathed. The ball flew steady, slightly curved, and the goalie dove to catch it…but to no avail! The ball was in, Shikon winning thirty-seven to Shitake's thirty-six. Tears left my eyes as I screamed with glee. We won. We _won_!

Everyone rushed the field, and I was no exception. I flew down the stands and onto the green, not feeling the cement beat back against my feet, to where everyone had Souta, Rin, and Kohaku raised on their shoulders. I was finally in Souta's view, and I cheered for him loudly. "Souta! Souta, great job!" He beamed at me. "Sis, we won!" Tears welled in my eyes again. I couldn't help it. "I know!"

A hand clapped down on my back and I spun, smiling. "Inuyasha!" I hugged him fiercely, tears streaming down my face. "Yo!" He was covered in Gatorade, or something of the sort, but he was grinning like something you wouldn't believe. "After all the kids go out and celebrate, some friends are coming back to my apartment for a party! You game?" I nodded happily, giddy with Shikon's win. "I wouldn't miss it!" I said without thinking. And then, we were swept apart, and I was smiling even as I was jostled like a rag doll from the field.

* * *

I grinned as I tousled Kohaku's hair for the millionth time that night. "Really, bro, you played great! Did ya get that kiss you were promised?" Kohaku blushed slightly, aware of our mothers' eyes on him. "Yeah, I did, but I think it made Rin jealous. She didn't talk to me much after that." Well, that was Hell in a hand basket. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anyone around his daughter. "She must like you, then." He shrugged, still blushing. "I dunno. Her pop's kinda scary." I chuckled. My thoughts exactly. "Well, she is Sesshoumaru's daughter. He's not so bad when you get to know him, though."

Kohaku just turned seventeen. The time was going so fast. I'd been through a lot in my life. Sure, I was still young, twenty-one, but… it seemed odd. I felt so old. Kohaku was almost a man now. In few years, he'd have a wife, finish college, have kids… my heart twisted. Father would have been proud of him. Would he have been proud of me?

"Sis, why are you staring at me like that?" I blinked. Oh. I _had _been staring at him an awful long time. "It's nothing, Kohaku. I just don't know where the time goes." He laughed at me. "I don't think it's going fast enough. I can't wait to graduate next year!" I smiled at him. "It'll be one of the things you'll never forget in life, kiddo. It's not the end, though. There's still a lot more life after that." He looked at me strangely now, no longer laughing.

_Would _my father have been proud of _me_? What would he think of his daughter now? A lesbian has-been, taking a break from college to… to what? And I was selfish, so damn selfish… only a week ago, I was more than willing to break up a friendship, a relationship, for an indulgence… but reality had set in. That had to count for something right? That I realized now and wouldn't do anything to harm Inuyasha and Miroku's relationship? Or, and I shuddered to think about it, would I be unable to control myself when I saw Kagome again?

Becca wrapped her arms around me. "You look so sad, honey! Don't get discouraged. Life is longer than even _you _think, and it's filled with wonderful things. It'll all click in place one day. You'll see." Sandy smiled at me from across the room. I smiled back, though it was a bit forced. I grabbed Becca's arm and hugged her, too. "I know. I'm just really happy about the game, is all. Just look at Kohaku! Just yesterday he was a kid falling down in karate. Now he's a high school soccer star!"

"Sango, I only fell a few times!" I laughed again. "I know, kiddo. I know." I let my head drop, my eyes focusing on my watch. I pat Becca's arm a bit. "I have to head out soon. Inuyasha's having a get together and I promised I'd be there." I stood from my chair slowly, stretching my arms out. I hugged and kissed everyone, as was our family routine, and then headed for the door again. Becca walked me towards the door, and another unwelcome thought struck me.

What would have happened if Sandy and Becca hadn't adopted us? I hadn't imaged that Kohaku and I would get adopted at all. Being sixteen, I was a little old for the orphanage, but I refused to be separated from Kohaku for even a moment. I wanted to run with him, but didn't know if I could support him, give him the happy life he deserved. And then one day…

"Ne, Becca?" Her eyes found mine, almost as if she knew what I was thinking. "Hmm?" I couldn't stand her gaze, just in case her answer wasn't what I thought it would be. I looked at my sneakers instead. "What made you and mom adopt us? How did you know we were the right kids?" She laughed, but there was a tender glow in her eyes. "Is that what you're thinking about now?" And then, she grabbed my chin gently, forced me to look into her face, and then caressed my cheek.

"Your mother and I have always wanted children. You know that, Sango. That day in the agency, we didn't know what to do, and we were asking ourselves that very same question. How would we know when we found the right children? We wanted to take everyone, of course, but we were limited to two…"

Becca's eyes were far away now, revisiting old memories that I had only seen through very different, cynical eyes-- My own. "San and I saw you two across the field. Do you remember? Kohaku was kicking around a soccer ball, and you were cheering him on. I'll never forget the smile on your faces! The agency was against it, of course. You two had only just…"

Becca didn't finish, and she didn't have to. I knew. We had only just lost our _father_, our last living relative. We had baggage. "We knew we would have to help you two get through a lot of things, Sango, but our hearts were like steel. We _knew_. There's no other way to describe it. We loved you like our own from the moment we lay our eyes on you."

My vision blurred, and I realized I was crying. There seemed to be something large blocking my windpipe, so I cleared my throat and said, as calmly as possible, "Didn't you think we were a little old, Bec? They told us we would never be adopted." Another life, a very different life, flashed before my eyes. If we hadn't come to live with Bec and Sandy, if I had stayed in the orphanage until I turned eighteen and took Kohaku, I would be a very different person. A sad person, one not even half as confident, one that would always be careful. Old before my time. Sandy and Becca had saved me from that, as they had saved Kohaku from a life of despair.

Becca frowned suddenly. "That orphanage was a cage. Out of all those children, you two seemed to have the kindest hearts, and we couldn't imagine you being stuck there. We were immediately protective of you and wanted you right then. We didn't care about your age, Sango-- of course, it was rough at first, the way you wouldn't accept us as your parents, but we knew you'd be stubborn, being a teenager and all.

"We just knew we wanted you. The fact that you were brother and sister was a bonus. We were terrified our children wouldn't accept us because of what we were-- lesbians. And then, a year after we adopted you, we caught you sneaking that girl into your room! Oh, Sango, we were horrified and relieved at the same time. Here we thought you were too miserable to date, and you just didn't want _boys_!" I blushed, laughing at the memory, glad the conversation had swooped into lighter notes.

I wiped a stray tear from my eye, still chuckling. Becca eyed me wisely, and her eyes glistened with happiness and pride. "Oh, Sango… your mother and I love you so much. You're a wonderful young woman, and we are very proud of you. We wouldn't have taken any other daughter in the world." Damn. I started full out crying then. That was what I needed to hear. Becca pulled me into her arms and pat my hair as she hugged me. I was such a baby sometimes. All this time, and this was what I had been waiting to hear. Sure, they had told me they were proud of me before, but I really needed it now. In the moment I felt like the biggest failure.

Something else occurred to me, and I was glad it did. "You know how you were talking about how there's still so much life to go, Bec?" Becca pulled away from me slightly to stare up into my face. "Yes?" I smiled at her, joyful at my realization. "I find that hard to believe. I feel like I already got my happily ever after. I could have been stuck in that orphanage, ruined, and my life would have been a tragedy… but you guys came and got us. That alone was a fairytale, so how I can expect there to be anything better?"

Becca laughed, but I could tell my words made her happy, that she couldn't imagine anything better. "Sango," she said, surprising me once more, "You know we feel the same way. We didn't think our lives could get better than the day we brought you home… but then you graduated, Kohaku made the soccer team… the pride keeps swelling and swelling, and instead of all out _bursting_, your heart just fills more space you never knew you had. There doesn't have to be an end to happiness. You'll realize that when you meet the right girl. When you have your own children to gloat about… when _you_ can give someone else their very own fairytale. "

We laughed together, and it felt good. "Maybe, maybe not," I said curtly, "But either way… thank you, mama. I love you." I hugged her tight to my chest. I was taller and stronger than Becca, but the respect I had for her made her seem much, much more mighty. I felt small next to her, and I wondered if I would ever make any child, any person, as happy as they had made Kohaku and me.

Becca was crying too, but she shoved the sniffles away and took my hand. "I love you too, Sango, my baby. Now be careful tonight, okay?" I nodded. "I will." She kissed my cheek before I walked to the car. I hadn't wanted to let her go, but I had 'normal' things to do tonight. They wanted me to have fun, to find out who I was, and that alone was a generosity I couldn't imagine even my own father offering. I said a prayer for my papa then, told him I loved him too.

And I was eternally grateful to have come from a lesbian family. Now that I had seen a family could function with two mothers, that it was better than what most had… it made me alright with who and what I was. My heart swelled with love. Today had to be the best day of my life. I wouldn't let anything hold me back or ruin my short existence on this earth. I would make my mothers, my brother, my friends proud of me.


	6. You Game? Part II : Flirty

**Chapter Six: You Game? Part II: Flirty**

"Kagome? You alright, girl?"

I turned my eyes to Miroku, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. Today was just so exciting! It wears me out a little, but I'm glad." He jerked his head in quick bobs, up and down, squealing slightly. "I know, right? I'm so glad we won the game! You know, there were scouts there tonight, too. Inuyasha hasn't said anything yet, but they want to offer Souta, Kohaku, and Rin scholarships to play at Tokyo U!" My mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" Miroku nodded, jumping up and down. "It's a wonderful night, full of wonderful surprises!"

Inuyasha snorted, coming from nowhere. "What do you mean, surprises? I knew we would win and I knew those three would get scholarships. What's the surprise?" Miroku wiggled his brows, inching closer to Inuyasha. "You'll see." Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red and just laughed. I laughed, too, sipping on my beer. Tokyo U. Mama would be _so_ proud! I wasn't surprised much, either. Glad that Inuyasha had brought the scouts, but I had known that if there were scouts there, those three would have been offered scholarships.

The taste of the beer sat on my tongue, and I resisted the urge to gag. I didn't care for beer too much. Didn't like the taste. But Inuyasha had insisted that a beer and pizza were perfect for victory food. Somehow, I didn't agree. I busied my mind with my surroundings. "The paint looks really good, Inuyasha. Looks like a new apartment." Inuyasha looked around, scratching the back of his head. "It does look a little better, doesn't it? I guess it's alright. I would have never done it if Miroku didn't pester me all the time."

"Yashie!" Those two were never boring, that was for sure. I was lucky to have such great friends. The walls were now painted in deep reds and yellows. The entire apartment looked like Autumn. I liked it. With Miroku around, I knew the place had to look better eventually. Maybe I should paint mine. Inuyasha and Miroku were swept away by other guests, leaving me standing, pondering what colors I would paint my apartment. A lot of people were here, though.

Mostly Inuyasha's college buddies. There were a few men dressed in drag. One of them I recognized-- that was Jakotsu. His brother, Bankotsu, was here too. Inuyasha was always running from Jakotsu, but after Bankotsu had been invited, there was no other option. Inuyasha would just have to run. I giggled as Inuyasha tried to maneuver away from the over zealous demon. Demon or not, I knew that was one catfight Miroku would win. I giggled again.

Who else was here? My eyes fell on Ayame, and I immediately wished I had kept on thinking about colors for my apartment. Ayame wasn't a nice girl. Pushy, bitchy even, at times. She was always nice enough to me-- At least until she started dating Kouga. I shivered, sipped some more beer. I didn't want to think about him tonight. That chapter was closed, and I wouldn't let it consume me.

Sesshoumaru was here. He had said he wouldn't be staying long, because he didn't like leaving Rin at home alone. She was almost grown, but Sesshoumaru was nothing if not an excellent protector. He and Inuyasha didn't always get along, either. That much was evident in their strained features whenever they spoke. Different mothers, Miroku had explained. Inuyasha's father had divorced Sesshoumaru's mother and remarried. I didn't want to imagine Sesshoumaru's suffering over that, but I was thankful, in a way. The divorce had brought Inuyasha into existence, so it couldn't be a completely horrible thing.

Over the music, I heard another knock on the apartment door. I was beginning to wonder how many people could fit into this already over-crowded apartment. Inuyasha walked over to open the door, glad for a distraction from Jakotsu, and my eyes followed the opening door for my own distractive entertainment. Then, I realized, I probably wouldn't want to see who it was. Probably just another one of Inuyasha's college buddies. I dropped my gaze and reached for a potato chip, and then chewed it thoughtfully.

"Yo, Sango! Glad you could make it." I choked. Miroku, realizing what had happened, rushed over to pat my back while everyone else greeted Sango. I ran, trying to escape into the tiny kitchen. The mustard yellow seemed to make me sick now. I was still choking, so Miroku handed me another beer and I downed it. Finally, the chip escaped my throat, though it was replaced by a burning, scratchy sensation.

"Miroku, what is _she _doing here?" Miroku shrugged, trying to look innocent. I didn't trust that look in his eye. It meant he knew something I didn't. "She's just one of Inuyasha's friends. I know, I was surprised too." I glared at him. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" He giggled a bit, waving his hand. "Oh, it must have slipped my mind." I couldn't believe this. That was such an _Inuyasha _thing to say! Was this a set-up? "Miroku--!"

"Hi." I froze, suddenly realizing that my hand was raised into a fist, and I had been about to knock the crap out of Miroku. I blushed and laughed nervously. "Hi, Sango. I didn't expect to see you here." I wanted to look away from her, but I couldn't. Her face was set in an expression I couldn't describe if I tried-- her eyes were slightly narrowed in a smile, and she had a little dimple in her left cheek. She looked like a lioness about to pounce. My guess was that I was the prey.

She walked towards me. Was I breathing? I thought she was going to walk right into me, but she reached behind me and opened the fridge, brushing against me slightly as she did so. She grabbed a beer and stepped back. Opened the bottle with her bare hand. I realized, in a daft observation, that opening a beer with my bare hand would have torn my palms up.

She took a sip, and I watched her lips take in the beer. And then, she turned to me, about to say something else, but then her eyes drew to my mouth. Oh, Gosh. Was she going to kiss me? Had I been staring at her lips that obviously? Did she think I wanted to kiss _her_? She leaned closer, inspecting my mouth. Should I run? Should I stand here and let her kiss me? What was I doing? Did I _want _her to kiss me? I closed my eyes.

"Kagome?" She remembered my name. Oh. Oh, oh, oh… why was I frozen? And then, her fingertips crossed my lips just lightly. I opened my eyes. She was staring at me with amusement evident in her features. "You had a chip crumb on your lip. Um… later." She walked out of the kitchen then. All was quiet for a moment, and then Miroku burst out laughing. I blushed feverishly and leaned back on the counter. I felt like I was going to faint. Miroku was still laughing, so as soon as I got my bearings I beat him upside the head none-too-gently. Even that didn't stop his laughter.

"Miroku, shut up! _Shut up_!" He kept laughing, tears streaming down his face. "You-- you thought she was going to _kiss_ you! And you were going to _let her_! You had a goddamn _chip_ on your face! HAHAHA!" I smacked him again as the blush returned. "You be quiet! I don't _like _you anymore!" I turned, thinking of exiting the kitchen, but that meant I would have to face her. I was going to cry. I just stood there, dumbfounded. I was going to let her kiss me. What was I thinking? It had to be the beer. Yup. The beer. Miroku touched my shoulder gently.

"Aw, Gome, come on. It was funny and you know it." I sniffled a bit. "I don't think it was funny. I think it was embarrassing." He rolled his eyes. "She didn't mean to embarrass you, you idiot. She was trying to be nice." I sighed. I knew that. Surely she wasn't flirting intentionally, was she? "I know. I just acted like a fool and screwed it up. Now she's never going to talk to me again." Miroku raised a brow in question. "So you _want_ her to talk to you again?"

I nodded. "Definitely! I can't have her thinking I'm some idiot who lets everybody kiss her! But what the hell am I supposed to say to her?" Miroku sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Let's have a few more beers, and then you'll figure it out on your own." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, then I'll be the _drunken _fool who lets everybody kiss her." Miroku just laughed at me. Really, what the heck was I supposed to say? I chewed on a pretzel and sipped some more beer, trying to control the burn in my throat. Maybe I was just being too uptight. Surely I could bend a little? Just be nice? It wasn't hard. I was always nice. Why couldn't I go talk to her?

Fear seized me at the idea of it, but giddiness pushed me forward. I had alcohol in my system and elation from winning the game, and I knew because of that I _could _go talk to her. A celebration between friends. Just friends. I would do it now. I walked out of the kitchen, aware of Miroku's eyes on me. Sango was easy enough to find. She was sitting in a recliner, chatting with Inuyasha like she was more than comfortable there. I watched them for a few minutes.

Sango, apparently, was very good friends with Inuyasha. I suddenly knew why the T-shirt had looked so familiar to me. Not only did we sell that brand at the store, but Miroku had stolen the very same shirt for Inuyasha. Sango must have borrowed it. Why? Maybe she spent the night with Inuyasha the way I spent the night with Miroku. It was obvious, by the way the two interacted, that they didn't watch _Gone With The Wind _and paint each other's toenails all night. They probably did what they were doing now--Drinking beer, talking. Just two great friends.

I blanched. Miroku had known Sango was Inuyasha's friend. This was a set up. Still, I wouldn't let it ruin my night. I chewed another pretzel as I watched Inuyasha get up to mingle with the other guests. Sango sat, still completely at ease, in the recliner. She sipped her beer, seemingly in deep thought over something. Maybe I shouldn't disturb… no. She thought I was an idiot who kissed everyone. I couldn't leave her with that impression. It… bothered me.

I approached her carefully, aware of anyone who may have interrupted my greeting. No one seemed to be coming to talk to her now. We were alone. Great. I forced the blush away from my cheeks and sat on the couch, roughly five feet from her. I smiled at her, being friendly, and said, "Thank you." I tried not to imagine what she was thinking. Her eyes were golden honey, not quite the same shade as Inuyasha's, but still beautiful enough to hold their own. She smiled back, cocking her head to the side just slightly.

"For what?" I smiled brilliantly. "For getting the chip off my face. Miroku would have just let me walk around smiling at people." Sango laughed. It was a nice sound-- deep and full. Like she was full of life and happiness. I liked that. "It's no problem. I'm sorry if I freaked you out-- maybe I was being a little too forward." I shook my head, though I had imagined it just that… a little _too _forward. No problem, though. I wasn't bothered. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean any harm." Did she?

"Good." There was silence for a few moments. I was trying, through the adrenaline-induced haze in my brain, to read her voice and body language. She didn't sound very interested in me, but not rude either. Just… polite and nonchalant. That, I didn't know how I felt about. "So," I continued, not quite ready to leave, "I have no idea how Inuyasha is fitting all these people in this little apartment." Sango nodded, chuckling a bit. "I know. It's a little crowded."

She said nothing more. I realized, a bit dismayed, that she wasn't going to be as easy to talk to as she was the last time we met. Maybe I had imagined the flirting after all. She was smiling, and her body language didn't tell me she was annoyed, but I felt like she was forcing me out of some shell I had built around myself long ago. I frowned slightly. "I don't drink beer a lot, you know. I don't like the taste of it."

"I love beer," she countered politely, "I've been drinking it for a long time, though. It's an acquired taste." I nodded. "Must be. This stuff is disgusting." She smiled at me, seeming to be somewhat amused. "And yet, you're drinking it." I shrugged. Two could play at this game, Sango. "I don't want to hurt Inuyasha's feelings. He told me beer was the beverage of victory."

"And failure." I laughed, liking her observation. "You're right. Everybody always has an excuse to drink. If you're miserable, drink alcohol. If you're celebrating, drink alcohol." Sango grinned at me. "The public is glutton for hangovers." I giggled a bit. Miroku was right. More beer did help. I downed the rest of mine. "How did you meet Inuyasha?" Sango smiled a bit, obviously at the memory.

"Oh man," she said, speaking more animatedly, "I hated him at first. I met him in college about two years ago. His ass was always on his shoulders, and we were always bickering in class and stuff. Then we went to this frat party and got wasted and we both took turns holding each other's hair up. That was the night I figured out he was gay, that we shared a lot of the same opinions, and that he was the one who had been coaching my brother for the past year. Since then, we've kind been inseparable. He's a good guy. Helped me through a lot of stuff."

I smiled as I listened to her, truly curious about their strange friendship. She had reigned herself in again, sipping on her beer as she ended her short story. I pushed her on. "I didn't get along with Inuyasha at first, either. We still bicker all the time. In the beginning, I only put up with him because of Miroku." I fell silent and she turned her eyes to me. "So Miroku is your best buddy, ne? How did you meet him?" I bit my lip as the nervousness set in. Did she have to watch me quite so _intently_?

"At work, about a year ago. He helped me through a lot of stuff, too. We all have those little trials and tribulations in life, though, so I don't complain much." She was still smiling at me. "Yeah, that's good. But what are friends for, right?" I nodded. Miroku swooped up to me, seemingly coming out of nowhere. I had a feeling he was watching this whole conversation. Damn gossip queen. Surely, he was all over this.

"'Ello, Gome! 'Nother beer?" I nodded, giggling a bit at his drunken slurs. "Sure." He passed me one and kissed my cheek. "Par-tay!" I grinned as he swooped off again and looped Inuyasha's arm with his. "Apparently, friends are for keeping you drunk." She grinned, and something changed in her eyes. "Are you drunk, Kagome?" I grinned back at her. "I told you I don't drink a lot. Why? Are you gonna take advantage of me?" Her expression never changed. Same seductive grin.

I wondered briefly if my expression had changed. I was surprising even myself with my forwardness. Did my shyness show at all? What was this damn alcohol _doing_ to me? Or, was it just her…? "Of course not. I don't take advantage of drunken women." I didn't know how to follow that one, so instead, I smiled at her and said "Good." Then, I sipped my beer that Miroku had so graciously opened for me. Probably to save me the embarrassment of getting the top off.

"So how old are you, Kagome?" I sipped again. "Nineteen." She shook her head slowly, making a tsk-tsk noise by clicking her tongue against her teeth. "You shouldn't be drinking, then." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. If you call the police Inuyasha's going to be the one in trouble, not me." Sango gave me an odd look. "Why would I call the police? Do you think I'm that kind of person?" I looked at her, seriously this time.

"I don't know what kind of person you are at all." Her expression softened. "So when do you turn twenty?" I smiled this time, triumphant. "In another two weeks. How old are you?" She grinned. "I'm twenty-one. Since a few months ago." I nodded, acknowledging her answer. "You're older than I thought you were."

"Why?" I shrugged again, at first not catching the slightly panicked expression in her gaze. "You just look really young, because you dress like a boy." She laughed, easing back into the recliner. "Oh, does that bother you?" I shook my head. "No. I think it's cool." Silence. I downed my beer. She sipped hers, and I quietly burped. She laughed at me again. "Not very ladylike, are you?"

I blushed a little as the embarrassment set in, but some strange giddiness fueled me on. "Usually, I am. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to drinking." Gosh, was that me? My voice sounded so slurred. "Maybe you should eat some pretzels." I jabbed my fist in the air, trying to make a joke of it. I didn't want to seem like a lightweight. "Maybe I should!" Then again, maybe this childish behavior was making me seem like a lightweight. And… maybe I was. I didn't feel right. A little more tipsy than I had been all the times Miroku brought me a bottle of wine.

"Hey girls! We're starting a drinking game. You want to play?" Sango started to say no, but I interrupted her. I was already wasted. What was a few more beers? Honestly, I wasn't thinking a whole lot at this point. And it was for the best, probably. "I would _love_ to play!" Sango looked at me, concerned. "Alright, then. I'm game too. Sure you can handle it, girl?" I looked at her, determination burning in my eyes, a little miffed at being called merely 'girl'. "I'll take you on any day! I will _win_." I stood and stumbled a little, but she caught my arm and steadied me.

I straightened up, blushing as I grinned at her. "Thank you." I walked to the center of the apartment, where everyone was sitting in the floor. Inuyasha was shuffling some cards. He cleared his throat. "Alright, in case everyone doesn't know how to play, it goes like this: When it's your turn, you grab a card from the pile and you have to do what this paper says. If you don't want to do what it says, the person who went before you gets to ask you a question. If you refuse to answer the question truthfully, you're out. Everybody ready?"

We all nodded. I knew how to play this. It was a deck of regular cards. For example, if you drew a joker, you had to tell a joke. If you got an ace, you had to do a strip tease. If you got a queen, you would have to sing. And so forth. I looked around the ring of people. Sango was sitting next to me, but the ring still looked awfully small. Some people had left. Now it was just Inuyasha, Miroku, me, Sango, Ayame, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu. How long had Sango and I been talking?

I gazed at the deck of cards, praying I wouldn't get an ace. I could always tell the truth, but what questions would I be asked? What if Ayame ended up being the one asking me a question? I winced. Part of me wished I had just stayed on the couch with Sango. Another, perhaps less responsible part of me, wanted to have some fun and show off a little. I wasn't myself… what would come of this? Perhaps meeting speaking drunkenly with Sango wasn't in my best interest…


	7. You Game? Part III : Fury

**Chapter Seven: Fury**

Kagome was making me extremely nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play this game. My concern for her partly overpowered my hate for myself. I had been so sure I could be detached and friendly with her, but when she came to sit so near to me on the couch, to _talk_ to me, I had completely lost it. And when she had said, _"What, are you gonna take advantage of me?" _GAH! The girl was playing with fire, and she had no idea. There was no way she could possibly know how intent I was on keeping her all to myself, the things I wanted to _do_ to her… this was dangerous ground.

I should excuse myself immediately. I should go home. I shouldn't let things go any farther than they already had. I was already hating myself for flirting shamelessly with her, and now… well, I was nervous. I didn't want to leave her here drunk, especially with Bankotsu hovering around. _He_ was _not_ above taking advantage of a woman, unlike me. I would stay to protect her. When she was asleep, or home, and all these creeps were gone, I would leave. I had to. Or else… I wouldn't let myself think anymore. Instead, I focused on Inuyasha, who was drawing the first card from the deck.

He had barely picked up the card when Miroku groaned and said, "Damn it, a King! Ugh! Perfect card for you. You have to pick a word that no one can say throughout the entire game, or else they have to take a shot." Inuyasha grinned victoriously. It was his favorite card in the entire deck. Damn. I already knew what was coming. "Then I hereby declare that no one can say drink, drank, or drunk!" Everybody groaned. That was too easy to slip with.

Miroku grinned. "Take a shot, then it's my turn!" Inuyasha poured himself some Tequila and then drank it down. Claps and cheers erupted in the small group, and I cheered along with them. This game was ordinarily fun. I tried to remind myself of that as Miroku reached for a card. He frowned. "Aw, it's a two." Inuyasha laughed. "Keh, that's boring! You have to give someone a compliment, and then you both take shots." Miroku's eyes fell on Kagome. Mine did, too.

"Kagome," Miroku started, "You are the most beautiful best friend anyone could ever ask for!" Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink under her olive complexion, and she grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, 'Roku! Same to you, darling!" Miroku grabbed a bottle of vodka from the center of our ring and poured himself and Kagome a shot. He drank his down like a pro, but after Kagome had swallowed, a hilarious expression crossed her face as she coughed. I grinned at her, unable to help myself. She was showing off, just a little. Girl had probably never drank vodka in her whole life.

Jakotsu grabbed the next card. "I got a six! Whassat?" Inuyasha winced as he read the paper. "Remove an article of clothing." Everybody winced with Inuyasha, but Jakotsu grinned at him, fluttering his fake eyelashes. "Well, when you demand it like that, how can I resist, Yashie?" Miroku slammed his hands down on the floor. "Keep it civil, slut! That's _my_ man!" Everyone giggled, until Jakotsu ripped his shirt off and started flexing his… bones for everyone. I shivered involuntarily, and then giggled when I noticed Kagome had done the same thing.

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha interrupted, "Enough of the porn show. Sit down, Jakotsu. Bank, it's your turn." Bankotsu grabbed a card. I sighed inwardly. This was a long game. When would it be my turn? Kagome's turn? Kagome and I had been talking so long, I had forgotten there were others at the party. "Yes, I got a ten!" Inuyasha grinned at Bankotsu, slapping him a high five. "I knew you'd come through for us, dude! Everybody takes a shot!"

I poured myself a shot of whiskey and risked a glance at Kagome. She had grabbed a different bottle, glancing at it before she poured it. Probably trying to find a liquor she did like. She had picked rum, and from the way she reacted to the vodka, I figured this one wouldn't be as bad. Rum was sweeter, and it suited her. Sissy drink. I grinned as she poured it down her throat, sampling the burning I knew it made in her stomach. My stomach was burning too, but it had _nothing_ to do with the whiskey… or maybe it did. Maybe that's why I can't control my thoughts right now.

"Ayame?" I eyed the red head as she plucked her card daintily from the pile. "I got a joker!" I didn't like her voice. It was too bubbly, like tween music. I imagined her with a piece of bubblegum in her mouth, and blonde hair. I chuckled a bit. No one here seemed to like her much. Bankotsu is straight, so I assume she's with him. Hardly seems his type, though-- too bouncy. High maintenance. I reigned my thoughts in, trying not to be rude. This was a party. A movement from the corner of my eye drew my vision to Kagome. She was nervously combing her hair back with her fingers, a tight smile on her face. She didn't look comfortable at all…

"Alright, Ayame," Bankotsu said exasperatedly, "Tell a joke and then take your shot. Or take your shot first--It might improve your joke." She slapped at him playfully, giggling all the while. She thought for a moment as her eyes fell on Kagome, and then a sickening, malicious grin crossed her features for a moment. "Alright, I got one! There was a girl named Bamboo, right? Right? Okay, so she fell in love with this guy named Silver Fang, who was cheating on Bamboo with a beautiful redhead. Beautiful redhead got engaged to Silver Fang, and then he kicked Bamboo to the curb because she wouldn't put out more than once a month. The joke was on Bamboo. The end."

…What? I just stared at her, unblinking. I didn't get the joke at all, or why it was a joke. It wasn't funny. I ran over the joke in my mind one more time, trying to see if it were funny at all, but I couldn't find a reason why it was. I looked around, seeing if anyone else got it. Everybody was watching Kagome, their eyes cautious. Why? My eyes were glued to Kagome now. That tight smile was still in place, but she seemed to be thinking awfully hard. Her eyes were slightly glazed over from drinking, but I didn't miss the emotions that played in them. Hurt, disgust… anger. She smiled anyway, and then laughed. Lightly--but she laughed. Concern twisted my gut. Had Ayame been talking about Kagome?

"Kagome," I whispered to her, "I don't get it." She turned her eyes to me, a genuine smile in them, though they were laced with hurt and embarrassment. "It's okay, Sango. You probably don't want to get it." Her voice wasn't slurred anymore. Kagome cleared her throat and spoke louder. "That was very good, Ayame. Now, who's turn is it? Mine?" Ayame blinked at her, surprised.

"Wow. You really are a pussy, aren't you, Kagome?" My insides curled, burned away by the sudden anger. Hate sizzled into my veins from the deepest pit of hell and I snarled at Ayame viciously. It surprised me, that I could feel so much hate for this girl I barely knew, but I immediately wanted her death. Inuyasha interrupted my snarling with his own. "Bankotsu, take your drag queen brother and your little whore and leave my apartment before I _kill _her!"

Ayame frowned, and then giggled. "That isn't very nice, Inuyasha. If Kagome can't take it, she shouldn't have come here. It's not my fault she's such a wuss." Kagome sighed before anyone else could say anything. "Ayame, just chill, okay? We're here to have a good time, to celebrate the soccer team. Let's not ruin Inuyasha's party." Ayame watched Kagome for a moment with a stupid, dazed expression on her face, and then she jumped up. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched in horror as Ayame threw the contents of her glass all over Kagome.

I watched as the rum and juice dripped from the soaked strands of Kagome's hair. Her clothes were ruined. Her face was twisted into a sad grimace, and she looked like she was about to cry. Hate. Hate was a fire in my throat, burning its way past my lips and into the tense air around me. I jumped up from my spot on the floor, wanting nothing more than to beat Ayame in the face until she was unrecognizable.

"Hey," I growled out ferociously, "Look here, bitch! I don't know who you are, but you just ruined the party! Why don't you skip your slutty little ass down the steps and into the street before _I_ beat the shit out of you?"

I was vaguely aware that Miroku and Inuyasha had stood, too. No-- Inuyasha was holding Miroku back. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Miroku's upper body, but Miroku's feet were swinging wildly in Ayame's direction, so quickly and so much so that it looked as though he were staying afloat by kicking his legs alone. Maybe that would have been funny under other circumstances. It wasn't funny now.

Ayame simply rolled her eyes at me. "Like you would want me to get hit by a bus, you stupid _dyke_. I imagine your world would be very sad if there weren't beautiful women like me in it." A colder, more dangerous anger seeped into my veins. It was ice. "You don't imagine _much _do you, Ayame? You're going to wish a bus _had _hit you when I'm through with you. At least if a bus hit you, it would only hit you once. At least if a _bus_ hit you, you could be identified by your dental records, but _I_ am going to break every single one of your fucking teeth out of your _jaw_!"

My words had started out calmly enough, but now I was nearly screaming at her. Unable to control myself anymore, I lunged towards her, only to be stopped by two distinctly feminine hands at my waist. There was no force behind these arms. They were weak, too feminine to have stopped me, but I had stopped myself at _her _embrace. Kagome was standing, too, and she had wrapped her arms around me, laughing.

Kagome was laughing. Despite everything that had just occurred, she was laughing. Inuyasha screamed from behind Kagome, "Bankotsu, now! Get her out of here, or you're gonna be picking up pieces of her all over the place!" Damn right he was. Bankotsu listened this time, probably because he realized I wasn't playing, and picked up Ayame and slung her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed all the way to the door, throwing insults in Kagome's direction and Inuyasha's.

I was about to go after her again, but Kagome's hands slid away from my waist as she sat back down. My eyes flew to her. She was still laughing. We all just stared at her, shocked. She finally stopped and just smiled at me, dripping with sticky liquor. "It's alright, Sango. She's just drunk." And the door slammed, and there was just the sound of quiet music playing in the background.

I couldn't say anything. I was still burning with rage. I still wanted to hurt Ayame for what she had done. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to be ashamed of it. I had never wanted to hit another female so much in my entire life. Not even Yura had inspired that much out of me. Yet here this girl sat, Kagome, smiling up at me, unscathed by what had just happened. Not crying, not falling into a mess of tears like most girls. No… Kagome was _smiling_.

She yanked her gaze away from me suddenly and then clapped her hands together. "My turn! Shall we continue?" My stare intensified. I was about to ask her if she were sure about that, if she were mentally capable, but Miroku beat me to it. "Kagome," He said slowly, carefully, "Baby… really, do you still want to play?" Kagome smiled at Miroku and then sighed as if she were talking to a child. "Of course, Miroku. Why wouldn't I?"

He laughed sheepishly at her. I dunno, Kagome, I thought. Maybe it's the fact that you were just publicly humiliated. Or the fact that you are dripping liquor. Or the fact that you almost witnessed a murder. My fists clenched involuntarily. "Well," Miroku said again, "Let's get you cleaned up, first. We don't want to ruin the carpet." Kagome's smile faded.

"Oh…oh! I'm sorry, Miroku! Do you want help cleaning this up? I'm sorry, I didn't realize what a mess I was making…" I tuned her out, enraged again. She was worried about the mess _she_ was making? It wasn't even her fault! And I had almost ruined Inuyasha's carpet with gallons and gallons of blood… I felt feverish suddenly. I slid my liquor away from me in disgust. I had drank too much. That had to be why I was like this.

"No," Miroku said reassuringly, "Not your fault, 'Gome. Let's just get you cleaned up and then we'll play again." As if becoming suddenly aware of this herself, Kagome ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Her smile faltered for a moment, but then it was brilliant once more. It was a lie, though, a terrible lie-- Even I could see that. Kagome was only smiling to stop herself from crying.

"Maybe," Kagome said quietly, "I should just go home and get a shower. Where are my keys, 'Roku?" Miroku paled visibly. "Honey, no. You've had too much to drink. I'll wash you up in the shower in here, get you some Pjs to wear, and settle you on the couch with a video, okay?" Kagome jumped up, stumbled. I caught her easily enough, but she winced away from me, headed for the door.

I was about to follow her, but Miroku beat me to it again. I glanced at Inuyasha, worried, but he was looking elsewhere, giving Miroku and Kagome a small level of privacy. I could hear them hissing by the door. My eyes turned to make sure Miroku could keep Kagome safe. She had jerked away from me so quickly… but, no, I wouldn't think of how repulsed she must be by me. I had to make sure she didn't drive drunk.

Miroku caught Kagome by the arm, but she spun in retaliation. "I am not a child, Miroku. If I want to drive home, I'll drive home." My eyes widened a fraction, my heart rate continuing to accelerate. I hadn't calmed down from the argument over Ayame, and now--What was that, fear? I was fearing for Kagome's life. Anyone could see she couldn't drive right now. "Kagome," Miroku continued, putting his hands on his hips in a motherly manner, "I know you're not a child, but you are my best friend. If something happens to you, I'll just _die_. This is my apartment too, doll. I'll get you a good shower and we'll talk. Come on."

His hands reached for her. Kagome took a breath, obviously fighting back tears. Her shoulders hunched forward and I was certain that I saw a tear on her cheek. I dropped my eyes to the carpet. The show she had been putting on so expertly had begun to fade. She just wanted to be alone now, and she didn't want me to think she was weak. I could see that now, even if I hadn't heard her next words. "Miroku, please… don't embarrass me anymore by treating me like a child. I should have known better than to provoke her." Miroku hissed back angrily, "Kagome! You didn't do anything _wrong_!"

"I'm making it worse, aren't I," Kagome said sheepishly, "Acting more and more like a stupid drunken person." She was whispering, hoping we couldn't hear. I pretended I didn't. "You're fine, honey. Let's take a bath and I'll take care of the awkwardness. Come on, baby girl. We can still have fun. You'll see." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome stand straight again, forcing that smile to her face.

No, Kagome, I wanted to tell her. Don't put on the show. It's okay. I understand. I'll take you to my apartment and hold you if you want, just to show you no harm done. Just to comfort you. But, I knew I couldn't say those things to her. I wasn't a good enough friend to her yet. She didn't know me well enough. So why, then did I want to protect her so fiercely? Miroku's words echoed in my mind-- _"She's the nicest, sweetest, _kindest _person I've ever met. Baby girl doesn't have a mean streak in her…" _ I wished, in that instant, the Kagome did have a mean streak. I wished she had punched that girl right in her stupid face. It would have been justice I anyone's eyes.

"Okay, 'Roku. I'll take a shower. Show me to the bathroom and let's see if we can't patch up the evening, ne?" Miroku nodded at her, smiling sympathetically, and then turned to walk towards the bathroom. "That's my girl…" Kagome followed him, surprisingly, not stumbling as much. When they disappeared around the corner, I released the breath I had been holding. "She really doesn't drink a lot, does she?"

Inuyasha was staring at his feet, a deep frown etched between his brows. Apparently, he hadn't heard me, or he was ignoring me. "I shouldn't have let Ayame in this house. I didn't know Bankotsu was bringing her until she was on the doorstep. Then again, I shouldn't have invited him either." Inuyasha turned to walk away, probably to grab something to scrub the rum out of the carpet with.

I watched him leave, wondering what Ayame's words meant, why they had hurt Kagome so bad. Silver fang, whoever that was, must have been Kagome's ex boyfriend. I bristled at the idea of him, whoever he was, touching her. Something possessive had come over me. Mine, all mine. No one should touch her. She was too good for everyone-- even me. My eyes drifted to where she was sitting. She had already drawn her card.

It lay face down, covered in whiskey. I reached for the card and then turned it over in my palm. It was a queen. I looked at the paper and sighed in disappointment. She would have had to sing, and it would have been nice to hear. Interesting, in the least. After that horrible display, after seeing Kagome break apart at the seams like that, I wondered if it would have been better to just let Kagome keep playing for the time being.

I sighed angrily and followed Inuyasha into the kitchen to get some towels. This mess had to be cleaned up, and pronto. I didn't want Kagome to have to relive that memory ever again. I didn't want to see it in my head anymore, because the alcohol in my system was making me think strange things. Kagome wasn't mine, and it wasn't my place to comfort her, no matter how much I wanted to. I needed to calm down again, to reign myself in. Deep breaths, Sango. Deep breaths.


	8. Awkward!

Erm... hello again! This has been rewritten. Hopefully, it's a bit better now. I also promise I will finish it soon. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting... I honestly just felt like this story was a fluke. I hate it :D But, the show must go on, and for your sake, loyal reviewers, I shall finish it. Keep a look out for the new fiction coming out soon, though! _It _will be called **Odalisque**, and this title will be changed. I hope you enjoy the remainder of the story. This chapter is not the end, so don't freak out... but this will be finished in the next month or so. Again, I am sorry to have kept you waiting, and please forgive my careless typos :D Enjoy!

-Tiff

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Awkward**

Miroku ran the bathwater while I sat on the counter, staring at my feet. It seemed kind of childish. Why did everyone always have to defend me? It was almost worth letting the anger take me, almost worth taking care of myself and not letting anyone else walk all over me ever again. Almost worth punching Ayame in the face myself instead of letting everyone else jump to defend me. Stupid, childish, weak… And Sango! Oh, I shouldn't have even come to this party…

"Miroku," I said, distracting myself, "A shower would make me sober up better." I refused to cry. I wouldn't cry in front of anyone else ever again. Things were bad enough already. I ignored the gnawing of my raw heart for the moment. I had to resist. While the water ran, Miroku approached me, the same sympathetic look in his eyes. I frowned at him, looked away from him, looked at anything but his eyes. There were mermaids in the bathroom, and the walls were painted in a pretty ivory color. It looked nice.

"You can't go anywhere, Kagome. A bath will make you feel better." Rage built inside of my chest again. "Why do you think I always need coddling? Besides, I don't really want to stay here. Sango probably thinks I'm a big, stupid, drunken whore. I don't want to have to look at her again." I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she had the same sympathy in her eyes as Miroku. Or worse, disgust.

Miroku sighed, his hands reaching for me once more. "Stop it, Miroku!" I swat his hands away. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me," I ground through my teeth, "So stop looking at me like that! I don't want anyone's pity, I don't _need_ anyone's pity! I don't need--" I stopped as his arms encircled me in one of his warmest bear hugs. I thought about shoving him away. Once, twice. And then, I felt his shoulders shaking.

"Miroku? Are you crying?" He released me just enough so that I could look into his eyes. Darn it, I couldn't stand to see him cry. His eyes were red and swollen with tears. My heart melted. "Kagome," he started, and this time, I didn't interrupt him, "You are the kindest person I know. You take so much crap from everyone, even when your own world is falling apart. You've always been there for me," he sobbed, "And I can't bear the thought of you never having anyone to be there for _you_."

A tsunami of hell and hope both swirled in my stomach until it made me sick. I was consumed with my sadness then, and I was tired, sick of holding it back. I could hide it from Sango, for now, and hopefully, forever… but I couldn't hide it from my best friend. The tears were falling from my eyes before I realized, before I had any hope of stopping them. Stupid alcohol. Everything was spinning, and I felt like such an emotional wreck.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. Gosh, I'm the most insensitive person in the world. I didn't mean to shove you, I'm just upset and drunk. I'm sorry, so sorry." He hugged me again, and I hugged him back. "Don't cry, Miroku, please…" He laughed, rubbing my back soothingly. "Honey, it's fine to cry. And don't worry about me… you've got to stop hiding yourself from the world. Everyone in this apartment knows just how warm and caring you are, and all of us can see what you try to hide. You have to let someone _in_, you know?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. "I'm not a very interesting person, Miroku." He shrugged. "You're more interesting than most of the people in this world, and you deserve much more than anyone else in this world." I laughed at him, reveling in my suddenly silly thoughts. "You're the one that's interesting. I must have done something right if I have a friend as wonderful as you. But," I said, doubt clouding my mind, "I don't think Sango will want much to do with me anymore."

Miroku did roll his eyes at me then. "Don't worry about that just yet, either. But you do smell like garbage. You need a bath _now_." I laughed with him, glad our small spat was over. I couldn't live without Miroku. He was all I had in the world. "Now, get naked and show me your girly bits. I need to wash your hair." He moved to turn the water off and I moved to take off my sticky clothes. "What am I going to wear," I asked him, trying not to slur, "I don't have any clothes here." Miroku came back to help me remove my shirt. It was stuck over my head. He pried it from my body and swiped the hair out of my face.

"I can throw your underwear in the washer, and I've got pajamas for you to wear." I gulped. "I'm going to have to be panty-less? With _Sango_?" He giggled. "Raises the stakes a bit, eh?" He led me to the bathtub while I tried to calm my fluttering heart. My eyes welled up when I saw the bubbles. I stepped in and let the hot water cover my body, comfort me. Miroku sat behind me, on the edge of the tub, pouring a cup of water over my hair. I sighed when he scrubbed my scalp. "Have you got your cosmetology license yet? You should get paid to wash hair."

He giggled, and I was glad again. I didn't want to talk about sad things. "Oh, honey, I know it. That's how I made Inuyasha fall in love with me." I laughed. "No kidding?" He kept scrubbing. "Yep. These fingers can work magic. And no, I haven't got the license yet. If I cram, I can have them next month, but I'll probably end up slacking like always." I laughed, and he laughed with me, and it felt good. However, it was only a distraction. Miroku was good at distracting me, and fixing a lot of things, but I just _hurt _inside.

Before I knew what was happening, the tears were pouring down my cheeks again. Miroku hugged me, whispering soothing things in my ear. "Honey, don't cry. Why are you crying?" I cried harder. "Miroku," I sobbed, "I looked like such an ass in front of Sango! And Ayame-- I hate her! I've never hated anyone more in my life, I swear… I hate her so much, I hate her! And I hate myself most of all! I hate myself for even dating that jerk in the first place!"

"Darling, Sango will understand! She was protecting you, remember? She was on your side, baby doll, not Ayame's." I sniffled some more. Why did it matter so much? What did I care what Sango thought? What _was_ she to me? My mind was running away with me again, but I let it run. "What if she doesn't like me because I've been with Kouga? What if I'm just nasty to her, a, a-- a stupid whore?" Miroku hugged me, kissed the top of my head.

"Jesus, you really _do _like her, don't you? Honey, Sango won't care about that. That was the past, this is now. She's not that kind of person. I grilled her the other night to make sure she was good enough for you, and she seemed alright. Don't worry, baby. And Kouga and Ayame? Forget them. If I see them on the street, I'll scratch their fucking eyes out."

I laughed as the mental picture came to me. I believed him. Miroku really would do that, too. Such a good friend. "Poor Sango," I said, chuckling a bit. "You grilled her? That's kind of embarrassing." I felt Miroku shrug behind me. "I do that. You're my best friend." I dropped my hand on top of his own and gave it a little squeeze. "You're my best friend too, 'Roku." He scoffed, "'Gome, I know I'm your best friend. Nobody else is as great as I am. _Somebody _has to take care of your cuticles."

I leaned my head back to smile at him drunkenly. "I know, I know." He tipped my nose with his finger, so I laughed and looked straight ahead again, trying to sober up. "Hmph." What was he thinking now? "What," I asked him suspiciously, "What are you hmph-ing about?" He grabbed a washcloth and started scrubbing my back. "You know, Kagome, for a bony little stick figure like you, your boobs look like they're getting bigger." I sighed. "I know," I exclaimed, suddenly remembering, "I can barely wear any of my bras anymore. You want to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Ooh, honey, I'd love to. Now, let's get you clean and in some jam-jams. Maybe I'll fix you some coffee, too." I sighed. "That would be great. Anyway, are you sure I can't just put my underwear back on? I don't think Ayame's drink soaked through." Miroku sighed. "Kagome Higurashi, you should _never_ put dirty panties on after you take a bath. Didn't you mother teach you that?" I blushed. "They're not _dirty_, Miroku!" He giggled insanely behind me. "Sure they're not! I saw how you were looking at Sango all night…"

"Miroku!" I squealed with embarrassment while he rinsed my back with water. I hid my face in my hands. Of all the nerve-- Miroku certainly didn't have a filter between his mouth and brain. I wondered if everyone thought the same-- that maybe we all just had different filters, different things that we left slip through. How could one person possibly know another person if all the thoughts were censored somehow? I sighed. Maybe the filter was part of the charm. Maybe you had to learn to love someone's filter, too… or, lack thereof.

Even if Miroku did embarrass me all the time, I should still get him something to show I appreciate him. Maybe I would take him out for a manicure tomorrow, when we went shopping. I'm such a mess, and he's always been there to protect me. However, he was also the one to set me straight when I started lying to myself. Good ol' Miroku.

What would mama think of me now? I had all but admitted to being infatuated with Sango. What was I supposed to do with that? I'd spent years carefully separating any form or romantic ties in my life, and all of the sudden I was attracted to a _girl_. Well, a woman, but it was still a dilemma. I hadn't loved anyone like _that_ in so long, and suddenly I was fighting chemistry and attraction. It's not like I believed I'd go to hell for being with Sango, but what would my mother think? What did _I_ think, for that matter?

I definitely wanted Sango to like me. That much was certain. I couldn't bear the thought of her thinking negatively of me. Miroku pulled the plug out of the tub and suddenly, I was wrapped in a big, fluffy towel. Fear seized my heart. Bath time was over, and now I had to go face Sango. How the hell was I going to survive the night _panty-less_, sleeping in the same apartment as her? The electricity that shot through my veins stunned me. "I'll get you some jam-jams, 'Gome. Be right back!"

I ran a brush through my hair slowly. How could I survive this? How could I live through the embarrassment I had already lived through _twice_? God help me, if there is one. Miroku returned, holding handfuls of clothes. "Okay," Miroku said mischievously, "Do you want sexy," he held up scraps of blue silk, "Or comfy?" He made a face as he held up the less scanty, cotton pajamas. I actually considered the blue silk for a moment, but I didn't think myself pretty enough for it, in the end.

"Let's not push it, Miroku. Let's go with comfy for tonight." Miroku sighed. "Fine. You can keep this little blue number, though-- it's one of your many birthday presents." I grinned at him, blushing again. "Roku! How could you? Where am I going to wear that, anyway? I don't have anyone to show it off to." He wiggled his brows at me. "Yet." I yanked the cotton pajamas out of his hand, laughing. "You're impossible. And thank you." I dressed quickly. "And don't you _dare_ think of yanking my pants down around Sango, knowing good and darn well that I don't have any underwear!"

He giggled. "Now why on earth would I do that?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The red in Inuyasha's apartment did look nice, but I wasn't really concerned with that. I was trying to take my mind off of what I was about to ask him. I couldn't get that horrible image of Ayame throwing liquor all over Kagome, openly insulting her. I toyed with the threads on the couch, plucking, pulling nervously. The black couch looked better with the red. The room looked less monochromatic.

I eyed Inuyasha nervously across the couch. He wasn't looking at me. He stared at nothing, though his mind seemed full. I hated to jerk him out of his reverie, but then again, he didn't look like he was having pleasant thoughts. "Inuyasha," I asked quietly, "Should I go?" His eyes blinked, gaining clarity of his surroundings. "Huh? No. No, you drank too much, too. You stay."

"Where should I sleep?" He knew why I was so worried now. I could see it in his eyes. Unless I made a pallet in the kitchen, there would be no other place to sleep. Kagome would be staying, too. "She won't mind sharing the couch with you. Or, hell, just make a pallet on the floor." I sipped my beer, thinking. "I don't want to upset her, put too much on her right now. That situation earlier seemed pretty bad."

Inuyasha chugged the rest of his beer, and then sighed heavily. "That situation had nothing to do with you. Besides, you aren't going to have sex with her--You guys are just going to sleep for all I know." The blankets were folded neatly on the couch next to me. I would give her the couch. I'd make myself a bed on the floor. I would turn my back to her, if it made her more comfortable. Or would she find that rude?

Kagome had been in the tub for a half hour now. How much longer would she be? I busied myself with making my pallet then, snatching the blankets up almost angrily. I should have beat Ayame's ass. Kagome didn't stand up for herself. I remembered once more that 'Silver Fang' had been Kagome ex-boyfriend, and Ayame had been sleeping with him. Bamboo-- What a modest name to give Kagome!

And yet, though I had only just met her, I knew it suited her somewhat. She's strong, but she bends easily, and she shouldn't. Inuyasha should have let Miroku go, Ayame should have got what was coming to her. Usually, I wouldn't be so violent towards women, but there are differences between ladies, women in general, and bitches. And Ayame was a bitch, which made her no different from a man. I seethed.

The smell of coffee reached my nostrils, calming me almost instantly, and then confusing me. Who was brewing coffee at midnight? Inuyasha, wondering the same thing, turned to face Miroku as he popped out of the kitchen. "Hey," Miroku said tiredly, "I'm making some coffee and cheesecake for Kagome. It calms her nerves. You guys want some?" I picked up my beer off the end table and glared at it, swished the remaining contents around.

I realized I was drunk. Maybe that was why I was hanging on to this anger, why I couldn't keep my thoughts from jumping around. I smiled at Miroku. "I would love some." Inuyasha nodded gruffly. "Me too, babe. Then I'm going to bed." Miroku nodded. "Sounds good. Kagome should be out in a minute-- she's getting ready for sleepy time. Speaking of which, are the sleeping arrangements figured out?"

I blushed, and then recovered. "Yeah, I'm going to sleep on the floor. Would she be okay with that?" Miroku giggled. "Honey, you're giving up the couch you sleep on all the time. She'll be honored." Miroku peeked around the corner to make sure Kagome wasn't emerging, and then tip-toed quickly to where I was standing.

"Please don't think badly of Kagome, that she's a wimp or anything. That poor girl has been through a lot. If you knew the whole situation, you'd know. Kagome just… she's really considerate of other people's feelings, you know?" I nodded, shocked that he would imagine I thought badly of her anyway, and then it hit me like a Frisbee in the forehead. Kagome must have been upset, wondering what I thought of her. That, too, amazed me some, that she would be worried about me.

I shook my head, trying my best to look genuine. "I don't think negatively of her at all, Miroku. Please tell her not to worry about that." Miroku smiled back, his hand back on his hip. "Girl, I know, I already told her that, but like I said, Kagome cares a lot about other people's feel--"

The door opened then, and Miroku suppressed a scream. Kagome stopped in the doorway, eyeing Miroku suspiciously. "Alright, 'Roku, I know you. What were you just gossiping about?" He laughed sheepishly. "Nothing, darling, nothing! What movie do you want to watch?" Kagome looked like she might have fought him on his answer for a moment, but then she sighed. "Anything is fine. I won't be staying up much longer anyway. My head's all spinney."

"Alrighty. Get comfy on the couch and I'll get you some coffee." I barely noticed when Miroku slapped Inuyasha's leg, urging him to the chair so he could make Kagome's bed. "Hey," I said, "I'll do it. Or would you rather me get the stuff from the kitchen?" Miroku turned to smile at me. "That's very kind of you, honey. You can make the bed, and I'll get coffee for everyone!" I nodded at him, and then caught Kagome's eye.

She blushed when we made eye contact, and then ran to hide in the kitchen again, muttering something that sounded like, "I'll help Miroku." Miroku giggled as he watched Kagome retreat. "Don't mind her, Sango," He said to me gently, playfully, "She's just a little shy." I nodded, noticing that my face felt hot. Why was I so embarrassed? Inuyasha moved to the big recliner, and I set about making Kagome's bed. There were three blankets, so I gave her two of them. She was a lot thinner than I was, so she was probably bound to catch cold quicker than I was. Her hair was wet, too.

I realized I was slightly jealous of Miroku. Why couldn't I be a gay guy for a day? He got to wash Kagome's hair, wash her troubles away, see her naked and not even appreciate how gorgeous she was! I would like to be trusted by Kagome the way she seemed to trust Miroku. Could I gain her trust? Would she one day open up to me about who she was? I hoped so, in my heart of hearts.

It was strange to me. I was Sango. Everyone who knew me found me to be a flirt, someone who didn't think deeply. It's a side of myself I seldom show. Only those who get close enough see the shyness I have, the caring, the vulnerable part of me. I don't let a lot of people in. I've got too much pride. Why then, was I suddenly willing to drop that pride long enough for Kagome to let me inside her mind? "Cheesecake," Miroku sang as he re-entered the room, "Cheesecake for everybody!"

I turned, having just finished transforming the couch into a make-shift bed. Kagome smiled at me timidly, following behind Miroku. "Thank you, Sango." I smiled. She wasn't slurring as much. She sipped her coffee and raised her brows at me. "Ne," Kagome said, turning to Miroku, "Will cheesecake and coffee make you sick after drinking?" Miroku shrugged. "It shouldn't. Doesn't bother many people. You've had a mudslide before, haven't you?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose as she took a seat on the couch. "Is that a cake?" Miroku gasped, covering his mouth in mock-horror. "No, darling, no! It's a delicious alcoholic beverage with whipped cream and chocolate syrup! You will have one of them on your twentieth birthday. I will see to it." Kagome laughed, musically, melodiously. "Alright, Miroku, but no more talk of alcohol tonight, please. I won't be drinking for a while."

"Keh," Inuyasha piped in, "I used to say that every day in college, and every night I was drinking again." Kagome frowned at him. "Maybe I'm not as stupid as you, then. At least, I hope not." Inuyasha glared with his eyes, but his lips were smiling. I could tell he was glad to see Kagome acting like herself again. I imagine Inuyasha would have retaliated, had Miroku not popped his shoulder with a dainty hip. "Here's your coffee, Inu-pie, and your cheesecake."

"Sango?" I looked at Kagome. She looked really nice after a shower, with her make-up gone, her hair wet, her skin fresh and smelling so nice… "Huh?" Kagome giggled lightly. "I asked if you wanted to sit next to me while the movie is on. It'll be kind of hard to eat and drink standing up, won't it? I won't bite you."

"Unless," Miroku chimed in, "You want her to." Kagome tossed a pillow at him. "Hush, you! You're such a pervert." I laughed, glad that Kagome was a pillow thrower like myself. We had something in common. That was good. "I'd love to." I settled on the cushion next to her, careful not to be too close or too far away. Don't offend, and don't frighten. Rule number one. Miroku graciously handed me some cheesecake and coffee. I sipped the coffee right away, releasing a heavy sigh as the warm liquid entered my throat.

"You like coffee, huh?" I smiled at Kagome, nodding. "I love coffee. It's hard to drink it sometimes, though." Kagome tilted her head slightly. "Why is that?" Inuyasha laughed, eyeing Sango maliciously. "Because she quit smoking two years ago and she craves the cigarettes when she drinks coffee. Speaking of that, Miroku?" Miroku sighed, giving Inuyasha a disappointed look. "Come on, Miroku, I've only had one today! It's been a rough night, too…"

"Okay, Yashie, just don't beg. Gosh. There's only one room in this house for begging…" Inuyasha choked on his coffee, and Kagome and I burst into laughter. Inuyasha scolded Miroku quietly for making such comments. Inuyasha was definitely a lot more affectionate than he used to be. Guy used to never show any emotion except for anger and pride. Miroku had changed him somewhat, and for the better.

"Any who," Miroku cut Inuyasha off, moving to find a video, "You can have one. Go ahead." Miroku settled onto his knees, head propped in his hands as he searched the movie rack for a good video. I caught Inuyasha staring at Miroku's butt, but resisted busting him out this time. Miroku probably knew he was. Kagome giggled as if she knew this, too. Kagome glanced my way then, grinning, and whispered, "Bet you a bite of your cheesecake that he picks _Gone With the Wind_." I liked bets. _Gone With the Wind_? No way.

"You're on." Inuyasha lit his cigarette, earning a look of aggravation from me. I took a bite of my cheesecake and mashed it with my teeth mercilessly. Why was it so hard to give up those damn cancer-causing sticks of tobacco? I sighed. "I found it," Miroku cried, "My _favorite_ movie! _Gone With the Wind_!" Inuyasha groaned, and I just stared, wide-eyed. I looked at Kagome in horror. "Is he serious, or did you two plan this out?"

Kagome shrugged with a little laugh. "He's my best friend. We watch that movie every single time I have a bad day. It _is_ his favorite. And you lose!" I grinned at her. "You cheated." Kagome shrugged again, cutely. Her hands were full with coffee and cheesecake, so I took my fork and scooped some of my cake and held it to her mouth. "I guess I lose. Ah." Kagome looked timid at first, but she opened her mouth.

I tried so hard to keep eye contact when her lips slid over my fork. I really tried, but it was hard. She was blushing the loveliest shade of pink, her eyes all alive and twinkling. I think I blushed, too, but I managed to smile at her and turn my head away. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Luckily, the movie started, sparing me the embarrassment of an awkward silence. I risked a glance at Miroku and Inuyasha, immediately wishing I hadn't. They saw what I did, and they were grinning at me like they knew something I didn't. I ignored them, instead settling in for what I remembered to be an extremely boring movie...


	9. Gone With the Wind

HAH! Bet you thought I wouldn't update for another year! :p This is moving along nicely, and the plot thickens after chapter ten. This still isn't one of my favorites, but it works a bit better now. Thank you all for reading. Here two more chapters for you! Enjoy :)

**Another Disclaimer**: I do no own Aerosmith, or a mall... I have nothing, really. Except for a wonderful wife and you'll have to pry her from my cold, dead fingers :) Enjoi!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Gone With the Wind**

I couldn't shut my thoughts up for a single second. Of course, Miroku would choose the most mind-numbing video there was, a video I had seen so much that I knew every word and no longer found it interesting. I had nothing to distract me from Sango's company. Even when I looked away from the video to stare at a random crack in the ceiling, tried to distract myself with trivia, she was still there.

And I wanted her to be. That was the most frightening thing of all. I didn't know how to flirt, how to date, how to deal with attraction with men, let alone a _woman_ as confident as Sango. It was terrifying to think of making that leap, but... did I want to? I didn't know her all that well at all. Perhaps this was just chemistry, that magical connection I had heard of but never experienced. This wasn't love, not yet... it was merely attraction. I could walk away if I wanted to. But did I want to?

I sighed. No, I didn't. My mother would kill me, my grandfather would torture me, my brother would tease me relentlessly, but I most certainly did _not_ want to run from this. I didn't want to run from her. I couldn't stop the images from earlier in the night, being humiliated in front of her. I think I played it off well, but my heart still stung in realization that, surely Sango must find me disgusting, or, she would be morbidly curious at best. Wouldn't she be? Wouldn't she want to know why everyone rushed to defend me so quickly? And then, she _had_ defended me herself...

Miroku yawned loudly from the recliner, lifting his head to twist his earring. He always did that when he was thinking, when he was _plotting_... I grit my teeth. My suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly said, "Ne, Inu-pie? Let's go to bed. I'm tired." I forced a smile at them both, though I'm sure Miroku saw the double meaning behind that smile. In the tightness of it, the slight crinkling at the corner of my eyes. "Goodnight, Kagome! Goodnight Sango!" Sango and I both bid them goodnight quietly.

I had been watching Sango from the corner of my eye for over half the movie. Now and then, when she met my gaze, I would blush stupidly and turn away. Now we were alone, sitting together with a wretchedly boring movie. How _stupid_ of me. Even if Miroku hadn't set this up deliberately, I should have figured that by staying, Sango and I would be alone at one point. Sleeping close together. I was suddenly painfully aware that I wasn't wearing any panties. I gulped.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how Inuyasha keeps from killing Miroku." I glanced at Sango, surprised that she had spoken. I stuttered through my next sentence. "Aw, Sango, Gone With the Wind isn't _that_ bad." She laughed quietly, shaking her head. "That's not what I meant. He's a demon, and Miroku is a human. Don't you think that would be a little difficult when it came to intimacy?"

I immediately blushed, shaking my hands at her. "Are you crazy? Inuyasha is a demon, he can hear you!" Sango chuckled, shaking her head again. "I'm not worried about him. The treaty between the humans and demons was difficult, wasn't it? Do you remember?" I blinked, surprised the conversation had turned to politics. I didn't say anything, so Sango pushed on. "I remember, because that was the year they allowed gays to get married, too. But demons, that was difficult. You know that demons have to be over a century old if they want to marry a human? To have sex with them?"

I didn't know much about politics, but that, I knew. "Yeah. I hope no one ever catches Inuyasha." I laughed quietly, then grew serious. "Still, I don't think he would risk Miroku's life if he knew he couldn't handle it." This time, Sango laughed at me. "Kagome, Inuyasha is a _lot _older than one hundred."

Whoa. I tried to wrap my head around that. Inuyasha acted like any other immature twenty-something. Of course, I was curious about just _how_ old he was, but Miroku would never tell me. I cocked a brow at Sango now, the curiosity burning again. "Well, how old is he?" Sango turned her head to smile at me. "He won't tell me. Every time I ask him, he gets this weird look in his eyes and tells me it's better that no one knows. I almost infiltrated his records one time. Then I realized it didn't matter."

My shoulders slumped. Apparently, that was one mystery I wouldn't solve tonight. The sudden quietness alarmed me. All I heard was the air conditioner, and I realized I didn't like it. I wanted to keep her talking. "Why do you bring it up? Just curious?" Her eyes found mine again, and I knew she knew what I was asking. "The sex thing? Yeah, I was just curious. I had to think about it once." Sango's eyes crumpled in pain suddenly. My heart raced so quickly it hurt. Had Sango...?

"Did you ever have sex with a demon?" I was startled at the bluntness of my own question. My mind went blank when the pain in her eyes intensified. "Sango, I'm sorry... that was a dumb question." Sango took a deep breath, and her pained eyes seemed to be calculating something. "No, that's alright. I want you to know me. I suppose I should tell you." She took another long, ragged breath. "There was a girl named Yura," I winced at the way Sango's voice cracked around her name, "The first time we had sex, she broke three of my ribs."

I winced again. "She wasn't old enough?" Sango chuckled darkly. "She was plenty old enough, and fully capable of controlling herself. She just didn't want to. She... she liked it rough." I was startled by the sudden fury that weakened my body. I felt like all my blood had been drained. "You loved her." I spat the words at her, angry at this Yura woman I didn't know. Sango smiled at me.

"I did. We were together for a year. Inuyasha is the one who made me see sense. She cheated on me often. She even killed a human, once, while she was cheating. And she always bruised me, but like a drug, I couldn't get enough of her. Yura was easy to fall for. She was seductive beyond any means, and she was wild. I liked that about her. She took what she wanted. But..." Sango shuddered, "I don't love her anymore. If I saw her again, I'd probably try to kill her. I have a problem with my temper sometimes. She distorted me in more ways than one."

A wave of relief shot through my veins, rather than fear, and I reached out and took Sango's hand. "I'm glad you're not with her anymore. I barely know you, and I know that you deserve better than _that_." I smiled at her weakly. Her hand brushed across my cheek, and I stared at the wetness on her fingertips. Damn. I was crying. I never cried in front of anybody except for Miroku. "You're crying?" I smiled at her again, shaking the tears away. "I'm sorry. I can just imagine..."

Her eyes were soft as they gazed into mine. "Damn it," she growled softly, "Miroku was right. You're too kind for your own good." I laughed with her, though another thought darkened my mind. Sango was sharing her life with me. It was only fair that I gave something up in return. "I've been with a demon before too. It wasn't... pleasant." Now it was Sango's eyes that darkened. I wouldn't let her say anything. If I didn't get it all out, I wouldn't ever be able to tell her again.

"That's what the joke was about tonight," I blurted, "Me and Kouga. You see, he was over a hundred years old, too, but somehow or another, he lied on his transcripts and went to my high school. I didn't love him in _that way_, you know? But he was impatient. When I finally gave in, he got violent... I don't understand that part. He kept telling me to stop burning him. I don't know what he meant by that. But, he got tired of trying to be careful and left me for Ayame. I was thankful to her, strange as it sounds. She gave me an escape."

I grew quiet and stared at the ceiling, drowning in my own self-loathing. I couldn't believe I had been that insecure at one time in my life. That I had given my body to that... monster. "You said you were raised in a shrine?" I turned to look at Sango, surprised again by her questions, jerked out of my reverie. "Yes, why do you ask?" Sango chuckled, and there was a satisfied sound in it. Like she was glad I had hurt him. "You don't know what he meant? About you burning him?" I blushed, ashamed, and shook my head. "Do you think," Sango pushed on, "That it's because you're a miko? It's very possible that you were trying to purify him."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "My mother always told me I had miko blood in me, but I don't believe in that sort of thing. It was silly! Blessing that person, and this one, everyone who came to the shrine, but I'm not a priestess. I don't even believe in _God_." Sango looked at me, startled. "What do you mean you don't believe in God?" I cringed. That was something even Miroku didn't know. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I shouldn't have said that. It's true, though. How can I believe in the existence of something I've never seen?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "What about love? You can't really _see_ emotions, but you feel them, don't you?" I smiled at her cynically. "I've never been in love, Sango." She raised an eyebrow, looking incredulous. "Never?" I shrugged. "Never." Sango laughed suddenly, shaking her head. "Surely someone has endeavored to get your hand that was worth _something_..." I tilted my head a bit at her question. "Why do you say that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kagome, you're _beautiful_. How could all those people not mean anything to you?" I blushed wildly, but cleared my throat to compose myself. She thought I was beautiful. Even after knowing about Kouga... But she had asked me a question. I cycled through my memories, seeing men and women alike flirting with me. Some of them had been very pretty, but... "It might seem a little selfish, but I didn't like anyone like that. I didn't have time for them, but, maybe more so than that, I just haven't been interested. I've never been _attracted _to _anyone_."

She smiled weakly, a hint of pain covered by sarcasm hidden in her eyes. "Never?" I gulped. Do or die. "Not until recently." My heart sped ahead while she leaned back again, nonchalant. "Anyone I know?" I had to smile at the jealousy teeming in her voice. Maybe it was strange of me to find that possessiveness to be endearing, especially since we didn't know each other that well, but I liked it. "Sango," I said quietly, "Stop being modest." Her eyes widened a fraction and she stared at me, but I couldn't meet her gaze. I dropped my eyes and stared at my aqua-painted toenails, feeling the blush spread over my cheeks.

"Kagome?" She spoke my name with a quiet seriousness, but I still couldn't lift my head. My heart was racing so fast it felt like it took all my energy to sustain it. I was vulnerable, powerless. Hers to break completely in that moment. How silly, I though, to give her this much power when I barely knew her. Then again, I felt like I did know her... Her fingers touched my face gently, forcing me to look into her eyes. Anxiety was in her features, but she controlled it nicely. Maybe I had imagined this. Maybe she didn't like me after all. "Kagome," she said again, seriously, "Do you even like girls like _that_?"

I blushed deeply, but I couldn't pull away from her. Now now, when her eyes were so full of hope. I was ninety-nine percent sure that my eyes were filled with just as much hope as hers. "No," I said carefully, "Not women. Not men. Just you." And it was true. My heart hadn't felt this light in so long. My heart had never sang for anyone before. My body was drawn to hers, like magnets, like destiny. I couldn't pull away. I didn't want to. So why, then, did she sigh sadly and lean away from me?

"Sango," I stuttered, "I'm sorry! I bet you get that all the time. Just forget I said anything..." She laughed, but it was a sad sound. "Kagome, you're going to be the death of me." My eyes widened. What had I done? I forced myself to voice the question. "What did I do, Sango?" She laughed, and there was a playfulness in her eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's me. I... I like you, too. A _lot_. But that's so _wrong_ of me, don't you see? You're Miroku's best friend. What if you don't like me in the end? What will it do to them, to Inuyasha and Miroku? If this gets serious, what will happen with you and your family? What if I hurt _you_? I'm... indulgent, Kagome, I take what I want, but in this situation, I can't just... _take you_."

Shivers ran down my spine. Yes, I wanted to scream, yes, I want you to take me. Take me anywhere. But reason outweighed my childish want, my need. I smiled at her. "I see what you mean." My heart raced with fear when she didn't continue, so I made up my mind quickly. "Well then, Sango, let's just... see how it goes. Tell me about yourself. What kind of music do you like?" I shrugged my shoulders in an act of nonchalance, even though my heart was racing. She giggled at something, probably an inside joke, but she smiled at me nonetheless.

"I like old American Music. Anything in English. My mom is white, so my grandma sends me a lot of music from overseas." This was interesting to me. Interesting, because I liked American music, too. Interesting because I couldn't find a trace of Caucasian in Sango, save for the beautiful shade of honey her eyes were. "That's funny," I said, "I like American music, too. I didn't know your mother was white." Sango blushed, as if she realized she hadn't told me something. I was right.

"I was adopted," she said quietly, "My father died about six years ago. I was adopted by lesbians, no less. Funny story, actually. I was just talking to Becca, one of my moms, about that before I came here. I'm very lucky to have them." I smiled sympathetically at her. "My father died, too. It's just me, mom, Souta, and grandpa." Pain touched her eyes. If she felt for me the way I felt for her, I figured she was imagining me in that sort of agony. Losing someone so close to you...

"I'm sorry, Kagome." I didn't like sympathy. It made me uncomfortable. I was used to taking care of everyone else, not the other way around. So I asked a stupid question instead. I wondered vaguely what it was like to have lesbian parents. "Is that why you're gay? Because your parents are?"

She smiled, trying to hold back the giggles that burst through her lips. "No, I was a lesbian before they adopted me. Are you straight just because your mom is?" I laughed with her. "That was a silly question, wasn't it? And I'm not straight. I don't know what I am. Confused, maybe." She studied me in silence for a minute. "Music," I added suddenly, "What kind of music do you like? What bands?"

She fluffed her ponytail lightly, thinking. "All kinds. Too many. Damien Rice, Flunk, stuff like that when I'm in a chill mood. Angrier stuff like Avenged Sevenfold when my mood calls for it. To tell you the truth, I don't really know many Asian bands. Everything I listen to is in English. I never use my radio, just my CD player." I smiled at her, glad we had this much in common. I couldn't hold back my excitement. "I love, love, love Damien Rice! I like music that doesn't make much sense. Sometimes you really have to think about his lyrics. I've heard of Avenged Sevenfold. That was back in the early two-thousands, wasn't it?"

She nodded, smiling as my enthusiasm caught on. "Yeah, something like that. Cool. I didn't think many people in Tokyo listened to that stuff." I grinned. "I have an American car. German, really, but I bought it from an American. The piece of crap Mercedes in the lot is mine." She laughed with me, and I felt alive for the first time in forever. It was addictive. "I like it." We laughed some more. It had to be getting late. How much longer would she stay up with me? Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. So... beautiful.

"So," I said, "You said you were an indulgent person. Why is that? What exactly did you mean by that?" She smiled at me wryly. "I've never seen anything, touched anything that I couldn't have. Like cigarettes, for instance. That was so hard to give up because I _wanted_ them. I never thought to deny myself them, until my mother looked at me in tears one day and told me I was going to get cancer if I kept smoking them. I don't stay in reality much, you know? I just kind of… check out."

I tried to take it all in. I wanted to know her. "Why," I asked simply. Sango's eyes were blazing honey, topaz. My stomach tightened into knots. "After my dad died," she said slowly, "I was really down for a while, I guess. Kohaku was really young, and I was only sixteen at the time. I don't remember my mother much. My dad told me she died shortly after giving birth to Kohaku. I was four when she died. So anyway, after dad died, the orphanage got us. I was free to go, but I wasn't about to leave Kohaku.

"When we got there, they told me we would never be adopted. Kohaku, maybe, but not me. I was a rebellious teenager. I had no place in the world, but I wasn't about to lose my brother. I could feel myself changing again. I was dutiful, worried about Kohaku. I wanted to be the grown up, to take care of him, but I couldn't afford it. So I stayed. And then, one day, these two women came walking in the orphanage.

"I didn't pay much attention to them. I thought, whoop, there's another perfect lesbian couple come to add two new beautiful babies to their perfect family. And then, they looked at me and Kohaku. They adopted us the next week. They were loving, supportive, and I didn't deserve that. I was angry and rebellious as hell. I didn't want to accept them as my parents. They worried about me all the time. I wouldn't leave because I was worried about Kohaku, but they seemed to treat us both pretty well."

She paused and turned to look at me, probably to see if she was boring me. I wasn't bored. I was absolutely positive that my eyes were glowing with interest and sympathy. I was hanging on her every word, taking in the way her lips moved around her sentences. It was obvious from the way she talked about her parents that she loved them, even if she hadn't chosen that moment to continue.

"That's an understatement," Sango mumbled gently, "They've been everything to us. They _love_ us so much, and we love them. I finally stopped fighting with them after I turned seventeen. You see," Sango continued, blushing like crazy, "I tried to sneak a girl in my room, and my moms caught me. Sandy was _so_ angry with me! She said, Sango, how dare you sneak a girl into your room before introducing her to your parents first?"

I burst into a fit of giggles as she imitated her mother's voice. I could only imagine. It would be nice to have that kind of understanding. Would my mother offer me the same understanding? I ignored the bite of jealousy that stung my stomach. This was before me, and I wasn't much to Sango yet. What did that mean? That I wanted to continue this? That I... I shut my thoughts up. Just let it be.

Sango giggled with me, and then continued, "She said they were worried because they thought I was too miserable to date, when the fact of the matter is I just didn't like boys. Still don't," she sniffed haughtily, "Not like that. Not at all. But the point of the story is why I'm so indulgent. That's what you asked, right? I've experienced a bitter hell, and Sandy and Becca, my mothers, cured me of that. They let me free, and they've always told me I could have whatever I want. Spoiled me, really…

"So," she pushed further, "That's what kind of person I am, Kagome. Indulgent. I drink, I dance, I do stupid stuff, and I hardly ever take anything seriously. At least, that's the only part of me I let be seen. Sometimes I'm quiet and thoughtful, but that doesn't match my personality well. I goof off a lot, because my parents took the burden of raising Kohaku off my shoulders. I was too elated with them to stay depressed. Not that I would have minded raising Kohaku, but... do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded. Yes, I understood. I didn't think she was a bad person. Being so young and raising a child would have been difficult for anyone. "When your dad died," I said, fleshing out my understanding, "You were prepared to be a mature mother-figure. I imagine that once a radical change of future presented itself, you would change rather radically yourself. I see that. I imagine I would have taken your route too, if I had thought about it. Losing someone makes you mature so much faster, because that sort of pain shouldn't be felt by one so young... thank you, Sango. I'm glad to understand."

She nodded, looking away, embarrassed. "And you? Why are you so... _responsible_?" I shrugged, settling into analytical mode despite her teasing tone. "I could say that it's because my dad died when I was thirteen, but that's not really it. Sure, it made me mature, but I was fine by the time I turned fifteen. I just went away to college and lost my hope. I got bored with life. I was working a lot and I didn't have faith, I guess. I'm responsible because I'm too numb to want anything besides what other people expect of me."

I shrugged, trying to be calm, but her eyes were like an eagle's. She missed nothing. "Could that change, Kagome? Could you go after what you want, despite what everyone else would think of you? What do you want?" I want you, I wanted to say, though I have no reasonable explanation. Attraction was strange. I wasn't sure I liked it. Was I always so incoherent?

"I think I could," I told her, "I'd like to travel someday, before I finish college." Sango watched me, waiting. "Where would you like to go?" My eyes locked on hers for an eternal moment. My heart skipped a beat, and the truth poured from my lips. "Anywhere," I breathed, "Greece, America, a freaking park... somewhere quiet, somewhere where I can see the stars and just _be_ for a little while. I don't know. I never give myself much thought. I want to be a teacher, but I want some wisdom to share before I get there, you know? Right now all I have is 'Do what makes other people happy.' It's not good advice for impressionable minds."

Sango laughed while I yawned. I was exhausted. Was that dawn just outside the window? The sun peeking over the buildings, perhaps? Sango's eyes were softer, somehow, when I looked back at her. "Hey," she said gently, "You're tired. It's dawn. We should get to sleep." I thought she looked a little disappointed. "Yeah," I said grudgingly, "I guess I am." Sango slid off the couch while my heart hammered in my chest. Where did things stand now? How would things be in the morning? Fear seized my chest. Would she _be_ here tomorrow? Would she be gone when I woke up?

I eyed her jeans momentarily, and then chastised myself. I was just staring at her ass. Oh, God! Even if I had admitted I was attracted to her, I wasn't ready for the heavy stuff by far. But I had just looked at her _ass_. I blushed like crazy and then said, "You're not uncomfortable sleeping in your jeans?" She grinned at me. "Why, do you want me to take them off?" I glared at her mercilessly, but I could tell there was a smile creeping beneath the surface. "Sango," I growled at her, "You are… you are such a shameless _flirt_!"

She laughed loudly, rolling her face into her pillow. "I know," she said quietly, "I'll try to tone it down." I sighed, wondering if I could die if my heart didn't stop racing. I really needed to get a grip. "I'm not sure I want you to stop," I said quietly, "That's what so infuriating!" She laughed, but said nothing else. I tried to remind myself that even though we weren't drunk anymore, she was tired. We were delirious. Would we even remember this conversation in the morning? Morning. Fear seized me again.

"Sango," I called tentatively. Her eyes opened and looked into mine for a moment. "Yes?" I blushed a bit as I adjusted my weight on the couch. I lay down and pulled my covers to my chin. "Are you going to be here in the morning? When I wake up?" She grinned, finding my question humorous somehow. "Of course I am, you silly girl. We'll have more coffee at noon." We laughed. "Okay then," I said quietly, "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." She whispered goodnight back to me, and her voice was like a lover's caress.

But how was I supposed to sleep knowing that this beautiful, interesting creature was just an arm's length away? I experienced a sudden need, want, desire, _urge_ to crawl into her arms, but I fought against it. So _this_ was attraction. This was the beginning of something greater. I shifted my legs, uncomfortable again with the fact that I had no panties on. I would have liked to kiss her. I probably would have liked to have done more, but these other urges in my body were unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I didn't know what to _do_.

This sarcastic, beautiful, kind and _indulgent_ woman just might be that glass of water I wanted so desperately. I sighed quietly, nestling deeper into my blankets. It didn't matter that I no longer knew what this was, that I didn't know Sango any better than she knew me. All I knew was that I was swept up so completely that it no longer mattered at all...

...I was gone with the wind.

* * *

Yay, love.


	10. The Past Cannot Touch Me

**Chapter Ten: The Past Cannot Touch Me**

It was all very strange. In my dream, I was pulling Kagome closer, kissing her, holding her, unlocking all of her deepest secrets, and the next minute, I was french kissing some guy from Aerosmith dressed in drag. What the fuck. And then, the brilliant sunlight finally pierced my eyelids, and they fluttered open. I realized several things simultaneously. I was on Inuyasha's floor, not his couch, and someone was playing very, very loud music.

I crawled to my knees and glanced over the back of the couch, which smelled like Kagome's shampoo. Last night hit me all at once but before I could panic about whether Kagome had left or not, I saw her. Miroku had turned Aerosmith's _Dude Looks Like a Lady_ up full blast, and he and Kagome were dancing around the apartment like crazy people. I vaguely noticed Inuyasha at the kitchen table, smoking his morning cigarette and grumbling about the music. The movement of his lips were lost in the noise.

I laughed as Kagome slid across the floor, playing air guitar while Miroku lay on his back and tried to break dance. He looked more like a furious kitten scratching thin air. Kagome tackled him and they tangled there on the floor, screaming the lyrics in between fits of laughter. I got up from the couch to go pour myself some coffee. Inuyasha waved a hand at me in hello, and I nodded while I grabbed my favorite coffee mug. The music died down a bit.

"Interesting conversation you two had last night," he said gruffly. I rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe you shouldn't have been eavesdropping. It's not very gentlemanly of you." He rolled his eyes back at me. "Since when have I ever been a gentleman?" I laughed at him. "I wouldn't know. You're decrepit. I know nothing you were before I was born." He got a strange look in his eyes, almost as if he wanted to tell me something, but instead, he shrugged. This was the way Inuyasha and I communicated. I shrugged with him, and poured myself some coffee. If he had something he wanted to tell me, he would.

"Good morning, Sango!" I turned to grin sleepily at Miroku, who had a feather duster in his hand. Kagome was behind him, sheepish and out of breath. "Morning, Sango," she said quietly. I grinned at her. "Good morning to you both. I didn't know we were throwing another party this morning." Miroku giggled. "Silly Sango, this is just how Kagome and I like to clean up! We're done now." Kagome collapsed on one of Inuyasha's bar stools. "Good thing, too," she panted, "It takes me too long to recover from alcohol. I'm exhausted."

"How do you like your coffee," I asked her gently, "Kagome?" She met my gaze, the sunset meeting the ocean, and smiled at me. "Two sugars and a bit of milk, please." I adjusted the coffee for her and sat it in font of her neatly before turning to make my own. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at me, but Kagome blushed sweetly. "Thank you, Sango. That's very nice of you." I think Miroku might have squealed under his breath. I couldn't be sure. I poured my coffee and glanced at the clock, and then almost dropped my mug.

"It's ten in the morning!" Miroku and Kagome burst into laughter. Inuyasha just cracked a small smile. I looked at Kagome, incredulous. "How long have you been awake? We didn't go to bed until after five!" Kagome shrugged. "I'm used to the lack of sleep. But to answer your question, I got up around eight." Three hours of sleep. It was no wonder the girl looked so tired all of the time! I sighed. "This is illegal. I never get up before noon when I don't have to work."

Kagome sipped her coffee, smiling. "Yes, but it's a beautiful day out." I glanced towards the window. The sunlight beamed in brilliantly, doing wonderful things with Inuyasha's yellow kitchen. "Huh. Guess so." I sat down across from Kagome, sipping my coffee tiredly. It wasn't that I minded getting up early. I wanted as much time with Kagome as possible, after all. Last night's memories assaulted me suddenly.

Joy, for certain. Excitement. Hope and wonder. Kagome's eyes glittering with something lovely, a sparkling ocean, just for me. Her little sighs and the way her lips set into a pout, the way she looked away when she was contemplating something seriously—It all drove me wild. It had taken everything in my power not to kiss her last night. Why did I have to suddenly be so damn responsible? I should have kissed her, I should have...

Kagome had feelings for me, too. Warmth flooded my heart as I remembered her telling me so. She was attracted to me. That felt wonderful, glorious, and achievement in itself. It was so easy to be around her, and yet, there was also rage: I hadn't thought much of her story about Kouga. I didn't want to imagine any part of him inside of Kagome, corrupting her, though I took a huge amount of joy in the fact that she had injured him when he did so. That alone proved she hadn't wanted him. I wish she had burned his dick off. It would have suited some ancient demon parading around high schools, molesting teenage girls. I growled a bit.

"Sango? You okay?" Kagome was watching me with obvious concern. I prayed that I hadn't spoken aloud and it was just the look on my face that caused her worry. I grinned at her stupidly. "I have a temper in the morning. Lemme finish my coffee and I'll be good as new." She giggled at me, smiled tenderly. I could stare into her face forever, I thought. Beautiful, funny, shy, responsible... so many appropriate things to search for in a mate. Compassionate. Kind. Kagome...

Miroku slapped a magazine down on the table, interrupting my daydream. "Okay, 'Gome! These are the sales we're going to hit today. Do you see any undies you like?" Kagome spat her coffee out, narrowly missing me. She tried to apologize even though she was choking, flailing her hands out for support. Miroku tapped her on the back delicately. "Which reminds me, Kagome! Your panties are dry now, so you don't have to go commando any more--"

A completely different kind of warmth flooded into my stomach. Kagome hadn't been wearing _panties_ last night? My eye twitched a little. Kagome's face was frozen in a mask of horror. I watched, almost in slow motion, as she clawed at Miroku while he danced away to retrieve her undies. Kagome turned five shades of scarlet and hid her face behind her coffee mug. I shifted in my seat, trying to figure out what to say while Inuyasha shook with silent laughter.

"If it makes you feel any better Kagome," I said teasingly, "I'm not wearing any panties either." I took pleasure in the fact that her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Y...y...you're not?" I almost chuckled at the look on her face, but I settled for grinning. "Nope. I wear boxers." Miroku danced around the corner, carrying something blue and silky. "Here they are, Kagome!" She squealed with rage and jumped out of her seat to tackle him back into the laundry room. Inuyasha and I howled with laughter as they scuffled, though I couldn't hide the blush that tinted my cheeks, too.

"Man, he gives her a hard time, doesn't he?" Inuyasha guffawed louder. "She needs it! A little humor wouldn't hurt Misses Serious." A shoe came flying by Inuyasha's head. "I _heard_ that," Kagome growled, "You immature sack of—OW! Damn it, Miroku!"More giggling from the Queen Bitch of Tokyo. I grinned, shaking my head slowly. I downed more coffee, peeking at the magazine on the table. A few more moments passed and then Kagome came out fully dressed, being towed by the hand. Miroku slid onto the seat daintily.

"Alright then! Seriously, 'Gome. We're all grown here. Which ones do you like, sweetheart?" Kagome blushed and refused to meet my gaze. She sipped her coffee, determined not to be embarrassed anymore, it seemed. "And don't look at that boring cotton set! You are much too hot to wear Fruit of the Loom!" Kagome sighed. "Do we have to talk about this _now_?" He rolled is eyes, as if it were obvious. "Of course we do! We are still shopping today, aren't we?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes. I can't put it off any longer." Kagome's lament reminded me of my own clothing problem. I needed clothes. Bad. I still hadn't gone to buy any... "I have to go get clothes today, too." Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. I shrugged them off. "What? I do. I haven't been shopping in forever." I held up my leg to show the hole in the knee of my track pants. "See?" Miroku gasped. "Ugh! You do need to go shopping. How about all four of us go?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"With all the clothes you bring home? Who need to go shopping around here?" Miroku giggled. "I wanted some new underwear, Yashie! If you go, I'll model them for you," Inuyasha blushed and started to say something, but Miroku continued without breath, "Oh! Sango, maybe if you go, Kagome will model some things for _you_!"Kagome managed to keep her coffee in her mouth this time, I noticed, but the same blush crept into her cheeks.

"That's okay, Miroku," I said, a little disheartened, "I can go by myself. I'm sure Kagome wants privacy for this kind of thing. I understand if she doesn't want me gapin' at her like a moron." Kagome blushed again and shook her head. "No! I don't mind at all... I meant, if you wanted to go... I mean, I wouldn't..." She fought for words. Finally, she sighed again. "I would love for you to come with us, Sango."

I tried not to be cocky, but I grinned at her anyway. Miroku beat me to it, luckily. "So you wouldn't mind modeling some things for Sango?" Instead of getting mad, Kagome just laughed. "Miroku, you are utterly ridiculous, you know that? I love you." He hugged her childishly, squeezed her too tightly. "I love you too, 'Gome!" I rolled my eyes. "So when are we leaving?" Kagome sighed. "Well, it's lovely out, so as soon as possible, I guess."

"I'm going to get dragged into this anyway, ain't I?" Miroku giggled at Inuyasha. "Of course, Inu-Pie! Sango needs someone to chill with while we model!" I shook my head. "Whatever. I'm going to go brush my teeth." I left them there, then, so that Kagome could get a few swipes in at Miroku. Maybe Inuyasha had some more clothes I could borrow until I bought some today...

We chose to shop at a different mall today. Kagome said she would rather not catch Acacia's rage on a day like this. It was nice, she insisted, and she didn't want to ruin it. We had been all over the two story mall. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and I all had new clothes and sneakers. The last thing on the list was, of course, underwear. We were currently standing in the back of an expensive lingerie store. Kagome and Miroku were in the dressing room while Inuyasha and I shared awkward conversation.

When a particularly long silence dragged on, Inuyasha said impatiently, "How long does it take you two to get dressed?" Miroku giggled from the dressing room while Kagome fussed over something. "Perfection takes time," Miroku called out, positively giddy. "I am _not_," Kagome growled fiercely, "Going out into public like this!" Miroku whispered some sugar-coated threats, and then he called, "Okay, we're ready!"

Miroku emerged from the door, clad in some scanty black thing, while Kagome hid behind him in some kind of sapphire blue. Miroku yanked her around to the front, and I felt my jaw drop. "Miroku, please! That's _enough_!" Kagome was clearly uncomfortable, dying to be in the comfort of the small space, but I couldn't hear what Miroku said to her. The sapphire blue nightie left her long, perfect legs exposed. Lacy little nothing, it was. It flowed with her every curve, clung to her like a second skin. My eyes bugged out when Miroku made her spin.

"Sango? Moshi, moshi!" Why was Kagome's face even redder all of the sudden? She met my gaze for a moment, and then giggled quietly. "Sango," She said gently, "I think Miroku asked you what you think of my... um, outfit." Damn. Damn, damn, _damn_. "Damn," I said, unable to say anything else. I nodded dumbly. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip lightly. She had a little dimple in her left cheek when she smiled. I liked that. I liked that a lot. "Glad you do," she said quietly, and then she spun back into the dressing room.

Miroku was laughing at me insanely. "Well, Sango... so much for playing it safe, huh?" I glared at him. "Kagome was right-- you are _horrible_! How can you just spring something like that on me?" He glanced at my slyly. "I know right? _Damn_." Inuyasha laughed while he imitated my voice, but just a bit. Inuyasha's eyes were drawn elsewhere. "So Yashie," Miroku said as he turned, "Is this a keeper?" Inuyasha forced himself to look away. "Yeah, 'Roku... it's nice. Get that one."

Miroku dashed back into the dressing room. "I am going to spontaneously combust," I exploded, "I need a drink!" Inuyasha shrugged. "Well then, let's go out to dinner. I think they're about done. I doubt Miroku could make Kagome come out with the scantier pieces they carried in there." Scantier pieces, I repeated to myself. Oh, God. Miroku was trying to kill me with the sexual tension. Miroku popped out, fully clothed. "Yay, dinner! I'd love a margarita. Let's check out, 'Gome!"

She followed him out, looking properly ashamed. She met my gaze shyly and then looked away. I wanted to rip, to tear... no, it was a nice nightie. She was paying some serious cash for it. I would respect her purchase. I sighed and followed her, chewing my own lip. Damn Miroku and his tedious ways! I was beginning to understand why he called himself Queen Bitch. Totally.

We were just walking out of the store when a callous voice called across the food court. "Yo, Kags!"Kagome winced at my side. Fear emanated from her eyes like heat off of flames. She curled closer to my side. "No," she whispered under her breath, "Not _now_." Miroku and Inuyasha were immediately flanking her other side. Miroku eyed Kagome curiously. "Who is that, Kaggie?" Kagome glared. "It's... it's Kouga."

I bristled. The fire was back on my tongue. My blood raced to match my heart. My vision swam, right when he trotted up to us. A wolf demon, I should have figured! Before he could say anything, Kagome stepped ahead of me. "I thought you were on the run." He cocked his head at her. "Yeah, I was. Why? You the one that told on me?" She growled at him. "You know I didn't. It was Ayame, didn't you know? She was jealous of your little high school escapades."

He laughed loudly, without a single trace of remorse. "So she did. Oh, well. They've stopped looking for now, so I figured I'd catch up to you, see how you're doin'. You still in college?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "No. Taking a break, actually. You?" Kouga laughed. "I've been to college a hundred times. I'm sick to death of it." He glanced up, noticing us for the first time. "Whoa, Inu-turd, so you found them all, didn't you?"

We all turned to Inuyasha, surprised. "Inuyasha," Kagome spat, "You _know_ him?" Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "No, I don't know him. And he doesn't know me. Back up, wolf, if you want to keep your legs." Kouga grinned at Inuyasha. "Yeah, things went a little differently this time, didn't they, Yasha? I guess I ended up with the goods this time. Just as great as I imagined, only..."

It happened so quickly, I don't think anyone else saw him move, but I did. Inuyasha punched Kouga in the jaw, sending him flying off the second story, and then grabbed us all in one swipe and pushed us towards the door. "Let's go," Inuyasha growled, "_Now_." Kagome and Miroku were so dazed, they didn't say anything at all, but I glared at Inuyasha mercilessly. "You do know him," I whispered to him, "Tell me what you've been keeping from me!"

"Not now," Inuyasha growled back, "This really doesn't concern _any_ of you. It happened before you were born! It's the past, Sango, you best leave it there!" That silenced me, if only for a moment. I always forgot how old Inuyasha was until he enforced it as some kind of authority. I winced away from him. I wasn't looking at my best friend anymore. I was looking a dangerous demon, one probably old enough to be my ancestor. "Fine," I said to him quietly, "But I still want to know."

"Later," he said. Inuyasha must have knocked wolf-breath out, because we reached our restaurant down the street without being followed. Inuyasha was seething with rage. That much was obvious. Miroku noticed, but it was something he didn't understand, so he focused on Kagome instead, who was teeming with her own fury. "How _dare_ he show his face here! I'm glad you punched him. Wish I was strong enough to hurt him."

I grinned at her, trying to forget Inuyasha's odd behavior. "I come from a long line of demon slayers, you know. Maybe I could kill him for you." Inuyasha winced again. No one else seemed to notice. Curiosity burned. He was keeping something big from all of us. Miroku slid a margarita in Kagome's direction. "Here, drink this babe. It'll make you feel better." Kagome sighed, inhaling the alcohol rather than drinking it. "I'm not going to let him ruin my day," Kagome spat, "I'm not!"

"Okay," Miroku said, peace-making, "Inu-pie got him, so we can continue our evening like he never showed up. That's my big strong man!" Miroku pecked Inuyasha on the cheek, and Inuyasha managed to smile at him. Kagome giggled a bit. "I suppose you're right. No more. I have to figure out what I'm going to be doing all week." I looked at her, smiling. "Miroku told me you guys were off for a couple of weeks. What do you want to do?" Kagome shrugged, smiling again.

"I was thinking maybe I'd like to play softball or something. Maybe go for a drive. You know, whatever I don't get to do while I'm working!" Miroku rolled his eyes. "Does this mean you're giving up pizza?" Kagome glared at him. "Not a chance! I'll never stop eating pizza, no matter how fat I get!" Miroku retorted with, "You're just lucky you have a high metabolism! If I ate that stuff, I'd weight a thousand pounds! But no, Kagome gets _thinner_, no matter what she eats!"

"Miroku," Kagome interrupted, "You are not _fat_! I wish you'd stop saying that." Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you," he said, "I've been trying to tell Miroku that for almost a year now." Miroku shook his head quickly from side to side. "Did you see Kagome's ass? It's _perfect_! Did you see _my_ ass? _Cellulite_!" Kagome slammed her hands down on the table. "There is no cellulite! It's time for you to get rid of this _imaginary_ cellulite, Miroku! _It doesn't exist_!" Inuyasha and I laughed again. Kagome was fun company, as was Miroku. What a perfect group of friends we were turning out to be. Maybe we would be couples, soon. Miroku and Inuyasha... me and Kagome.

Which reminded me. What had Kouga meant when he said Inuyasha found us all? I tried to figure it out, but it felt like I was missing some crucial element. I couldn't place it. So instead, I focused on Kagome. She was laughing, but she was drinking too much, too. I decided not to consume any alcohol... someone had to watch Inuyasha's suspicious actions, someone had to take care of Kagome. I would fill that role. I would be her protector.

Somehow, we lost the whole day. Eight o'clock was rolling around, and we still had beers spread all across the table. Inuyasha had drank a lot... "Inuyasha, can you drive? You've drank a lot, man." He glared at me. "Don't insult me, Sango. I'm a demon. It would take a helluva lot more than this to impair me at _all_." I nodded. "I'll trust you then. Just be careful. It's not just your life here." Inuyasha stared at me suspiciously.

"What's with all the responsibility lately, Sango? Last week, you would've tried to drive home drunk yourself, and now you're criticizing _me_? The _demon_?" I rolled my eyes at him. "No one is scared of you." Miroku burst into laughter. "No, you might not be, but I bet _Kouga_ is! Girl_friend_ did you _see_ the way he flew over that rail? It was like, later bitch!"I took a quick glance at Kagome. She laughed with Miroku, but something sad touched her eyes. My heart broke for her all over again.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm getting tired. How long is this evening going to drag out?" Miroku frowned at him. "Party pooper." Kagome sighed. "I wish I had a motorcycle. It's so _nice_ out tonight. It'd be great to feel the wind on my face." I perked up at that. I had a motorcycle, and I hadn't drank a drop... "That's _funny_ that you say that, Kagome." She looked at me, confused and drunk again. "Why is that?" I shrugged. "Because I have a motorcycle. In the garage right around the corner, actually."

I couldn't help but grin when her eyes bugged wide. "Are you _serious_?" I nodded. "Yep. Want a ride? You'll have to promise to hold on tight, of course." Kagome glowed with excitement. "Yes, of course! Are you serious, though? Really?" I nodded. "Really." Miroku sighed.

"It's not fair! They're going on a romantic motorcycle ride! Do we _really_ have to go home, Yashie-bear?" Inuyasha leaned over and whispered something in his ear. I thought I saw his tongue dart out and lick Miroku's ear at the last part, but I couldn't be sure. I tended to block things like that out, though what Miroku said next confirmed the visual.

"Mm, I'll go home for _that_! And I just bought nice underwear, too..." Kagome laughed loudly. "You guys are a trip! Should we get the tab then? I'll pay, if you guys want me to." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I got this. When you're as old as I am money just kind of accumulates." Ah-hah. The age thing again, I thought. This had to be a part of the secret. Inuyasha's words echoed in my ear... _before you were born_.

"Then why do you live in a tiny apartment like the rest of us," Kagome countered, "Huh?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Because I like to blend in, wench. That's why. Now I got this... you two get out of here." I nodded. "I'll second that. Come on, Kagome." She nodded, jumping up to hug Miroku and Inuyasha goodbye. Miroku hugged me, too, and I fist-bumped Inuyasha. I gave him a look I reserved for times like this. A look that clearly stated that he had to tell me what the hell was up today. And soon. He nodded minutely.

The night air felt good on my cheeks. It was a bit smoky in the restaurant. Kagome tilted her head up to the sky, looking like she was searching for something. "You know," she said slowly, "I know where every constellation in the sky is, but I can't _see_ it." I grinned at her. "Maybe we'll go somewhere where we can see the stars tonight, then." She smiled at me impishly. "Is there such a place in all of Tokyo?" I shook my head. "Not in Tokyo, but just outside of town. I'll take you there, if you like. Maybe next week we can go camping there."

Kagome sighed. "Mm, that would be nice." We strolled the street leisurely. I had my hands tucked in my pockets, and she wound her arm around my own. It felt nice. We walked in silence for a few moments, until we neared the garage. "How much do you know about motorcycles, Kagome?" She smiled up at me. I was taller than her. Cool. I grinned down at her. "Not a whole lot," she admitted sheepishly, "I've seen the Kawasaki brands on the street, but I like the American bikes better. Less leaning to be done. Like Harley Davidsons, I like those a lot."

I grinned wider. "Then promise me you won't freak out _too _much when you see this." She eyed me suspiciously. "What do you mean?" I released her because we were standing in front of the garage. I punched in the code and the cars started to cycle through. "Because," I said confidently, unashamed, "I am really, _really_ spoiled." I stopped the garage and she looked in at my brand new Harley Davidson.

"Sango Taijiya," she breathed, "You are full of surprises!" I followed her into the garage and swung my leg over the bike. "You don't know the half of it," I said, "Now how about hopping on? Or can you do that?" She stuck her tongue out at me and straddled the bike behind me, wrapping her dainty arms around my waist. I would drive slower than usual, I decided. She didn't seem strong enough to hold on.

"Alright, you need to hold on really, really tight. You ready?" I felt her nod in the back of my jacket, and then she sat her head on my shoulder. "I'm ready." I nodded, too. "Alright then, Kagome. Here we go!" I kick-started the bike and it roared to life beneath me, snarling like a jaguar. I pulled into the street, kicking it into high gear while Kagome giggled, leaving the lights of Tokyo behind me.

* * *

Yes, I have a thing for motorcycles. :D


End file.
